Welcome back, Raditz!
by ArtificialIndoctrination
Summary: When Goku wishes back Raditz with Shenron, will their world fall apart as they know it, or will they welcome him as a friend?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would destroy DBGT and re-create it. If you wouldn't do the same, you're an idiot. Just kidding…or am I?

DS: Raditz comes back to life in this fiction. Blood, cussing, demons, super saiyan beat downs, doesn't really revolve around main characters for some time. Whole lots of junk. Enjoy. Edited November 22, 2005

* * *

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Prelude**

**"Your wish has been granted!** **Farewell!"**

The booming voice of a large, green giant of a dragon seemed to amplify due to the darkened atmosphere surrounding him in a dark blue swirl of clouds. Without warning, the monster began launching itself towards the darkened sky, glowing a golden, almost the only thing that could be seen in the creeping darkness. It exploded, seemingly, into 7 orange balls that quickly turned to stone as they scattered themselves across the globe. A well muscled figure in an orange gi wiped his head and smiled at the spectacle.

"That was meant to be a once in a lifetime thing. People have spent entire centuries looking for three while I get them all in a one hour trip."

This had been true, as he stated, as there had been entire generations that had searched for at least one dragonball, but with no luck.

Goku dropped down from the pillar like rock with the slightest ease and grace.

The others would come soon. Goku, the strongest warrior in the universe, began looking into the horizon. Doubtless, his actions would be speculated. There was only time to be prepared.

He knew what they would think especially Chi-Chi.

"She's gonna kill me."

Goku sighed.

"But…but I don't care. I won't let him die again. He _is_ my brother. I want to know him as my brother and not as an enemy any more. He deserves another chance."

Something in the back of Goku's mind told him that the vile, vicious being had had enough chances already.

'What would I say to them when they found out? What would they say? Most importantly, what would _Raditz_ say? Should he ask me for forgiveness, or should I? Of course, It would be impossible for Raditz _not _to repent for what he had done…right?'

But…the chilling feeling was still there. One of the only moments he was sure he was going to die...and at that, by his own flesh and blood.

He hoped he had changed during those many, many, years since his death. Goku sat down and a small baby lizard crawled on his shoulder. Enough of that. There had to be some good things about this plan of action. So much he had missed, so much to tell.

The death of Freezer, the birth of Cell, and the recent but still frightening Majin Buu. He would devote as much of his time telling him these things, no matter how long and utterly boring.

In the distance the prince of all saiyans and his son were fast approaching along with several humans, known as Kuririn (Krillin), Yamucha (Yamcha), Tienshinhan (Tien), and some demi-saiyans, Gohan, and Goten.

The small lizard turned his head at an angle; he'd never seen anything without wings fly before. Nevertheless, fearing that they were birds of prey, he slid down Goku's gi without the warrior's attention. Goku sighed as he looked into the distance.

"Here we go."

**A short time before then… **

"DIE, LAP DOGS OF THE SHINIGAMI!"

A long haired and well built figure used a shining bright red sword to swipe away dozens of hooded soul collecting spirits, each chanting: "The ultimate weapon, you fool!" and "The living universe is in your palm." Each sported gas and fog like bodies and had sickle like weapons and seals on their "heads" There seemed to be no end of them, wave after wave came back for more, before, some had tackled him and pinned him to the ground and tried to take his sword.

"Damn it, go the hell away!"

The figure jumped a few yards away near a crevice full of lava and let loose with a streaming volley of strong ki blasts, each exploding on contact when it hit the many soul collectors. Soon, all that was seen in the distance where they all once stood was a yellow cloud of smoke.

"I told you bastards, I'm already dead! What would you have of my soul now?"

A bigger, taller soul collector without a seal on its "head" rose from behind Raditz.

"It…"

He jumped back, alarmed and his monkey-like tail instinctively unwrapped from around his waist with its hair on end. He had his trademark smirk on his face, he was ready for battle.

"I could have sworn I killed you alre-"

"It is the bond, the very divider of the universe. With one cut, it can easily separate light from darkness, and without moving, can separate a soul from a body… It belongs not in the hands of a dead weakling… We want not your soul, fool…we need your…"

The spirit raised its enormous arms, with sickle tightly in grasp.

"SWORD!"

As the sickle fell, the curious creature disappeared in a wondrous golden flash; the sickle cut nothing but air.

"So as you depart so as we shall follow."

The lava jumped up as if it were exited and gave the collector an eerie reddish glow, and hundreds of other weaker collectors out of nowhere appeared behind the crevice.

They all chanted: "SO AS WE SHALL FOLLOW!"

"It shall be ours...RADITZ!"

* * *

DS: Yep. Next chapter is coming up.

Dragonball: an orange ball that is said to grant wishes when all 7 are found. Can summon Shenlong (Shenron in dub) when done so.

Chi-Chi: Goku's wife, mother of Gohan & Goten, the demi-saiyans.

Kuririn: In the manga, this is the name of "Krillin" as he is in the Japanese anime and manga. There are no L's in Japanese, and thus in America, it is dubbed into an easier, more understandable, and more accepted name.

Yamucha: The U in Yamcha's name is removed in the dub, other than that, his name is easily said, and so was not changed dramatically.

Tienshinhan: Shortened to Tien in the dub, and is never spoken to in his full name in the American anime. The rest of his name is not said, but the first four letters remain the same.

Shinigami: Lords of death, god of death, etc. in Japanese religion. When said as _the _Shinigami, it can be inferred that there is more than one lord of death in this universe.


	2. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch1

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 2-Just like old times**

Piccolo, enveloped in purple flame-like ki rushed toward the bewildered Raditz. It was indeed lucky for him that Piccolo was also just as astonished as him.

"Hmm..."

'It is definite that the person that had wished the strong person to return had a good reason. I just need to find out what reason it was. I should probably just narrow it down. It may be demon… no. Whatever it is reeks of evil, much more than what I thought ANY demon can...its probably because the thing just came from hell; the stink of hell stays with anything that just comes out.'

'The signal was strange, almost as if it consisted of another life-form, consuming the other, like two personalities, or a symbiotic demon...but It was still less demon than whatever the rest of it was...maybe half demon? Was there such a thing?'

"Okay, not a demon...or at least full demon." Piccolo concluded.

'I know no human can generate THAT much power.'

"Not human either. It must be an alien, monster, robot, android, Cyborg, or spawn of some hellish evil."

'Last I checked, cyborgs couldn't fly. All Androids were created by Dr. Gero and since he was dead, alas, none could be created. It could only be an alien, or…monster. Well what ever it is isn't destroying villages, killing the weak, or what evil things usually do. It probably didn't know it was going to be wished back. If it did it would destroy or kill the first thing it saw. Well? What is it?'

"Huh. Well whatever you are, it seems you won't ever get to know what or who wished you back. But I will kill him along with you so you can ask him when you both are in hell."

'You had better know how to fight also. I don't want this to be too easy. That would just waste the purpose of wishing you back. I can't wait to find out what you are. And I sure hope you don't disappoint me.'

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Raditz was smack dab in the middle of an almost completely uninhabited forest, thinking.

"I should probably look for Kakkarott. I'm sure he would know why I'm back. But for the time being, why shouldn't I just enjoy it, hmm? HAA!" Raditz turned his arm towards a nearby mountain, his ki gathering into his palm. His body shook in his own power as he flung the great blast at the mountain, blasting most of the mountain to mere powder.

"YES! Breathing fresh air, touching solid ground! To have my power again! Flesh, blood, fat, muscle, STRENGTH! That reminds me! I AM HUNGRY!" Raditz's stomach growled fiercely much obliged. "...It's time to go hunting." Raditz smirked, devilishly.

The void of hell and having no physical form meant no food for many years. Needless to say all of a sudden having a stomach, let alone a real body took some adjusting to.

'I'm sure Kakkarott is thinking the same thing I am; food.'

Beeping slowly, Raditz's scouter picked up several weak life forms to the north-east. It was a farm. As Raditz picked up speed and headed straight towards the many life forms, his scouter suddenly picked up speed too, beeping higher and higher as he came closer, closer and closer still. Drooling, Raditz was less than a mile away from his first bite of food since he first died.

When he was close he alighted silently, as not to disturb his prey. He crept under a bunch of barbed wires, specifically to prevent predators. They stung a little, but ultimately had no effect. He then squirmed under the grass. He knew he was lucky it was so high, or else he would be just as visible as a tractor trying to hide under a feather. One was near. He got up an inch at a time, quietly as he did.

A sudden leap, and he found himself grabbing the full grown 450 pound cow by the neck, squeezing tightly. It flailed wildly, and upon the chaos, the cow's head connected with his, dazing him slightly. After one more squeeze, the cow fell as limp as a boneless fish. He soon found himself dragging a dead cow across a farm with ease, a bruise on his forehead. Smirking his usual smirk. A young farmer spotted Raditz in the act, and hurried to his direction as fast as he could.

The farmer closely resembled the one he killed his first time on Earth, and was now standing between him and the gate.

"Whut d'yew think yer doin' wild boy?" said the obviously pissed off farmer.

Raditz raised his head and laughed. "Catching a fine meat product you've raised here for my eating pleasure. And if you have a problem with that, then you'd better shoot me before I get away." Said the smug and pleased Raditz.

"Yer funeral city boy." The farmer loaded his gun and shot. When the smoke disappeared, Raditz was already past the gate carrying his catch and the farmer was head first on the ground, K..

* * *

Later...

* * *

Raditz was happily sitting down about to eat a leg of fresh sizzling cow meat, a look of pure joy across his face. Suddenly, a ki blast was sent through the air, heading straight towards him. He disappeared, and reappeared next to where he was sitting, unharmed from the blast, hand on his sword's hilt. The cow meat was not so lucky, as the rare cow meat went flying in every direction, burning even more.

"WHAT...THE...HELL?"

Now Raditz was visibly very angry, veins standing out on his forehead. He spun around yelling. "NOW LOOK AT...WHAT...you..YOU! The Namekian!"

He pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"What are you doing here? Where is Kakkarott?"

Piccolo, upon recognizing one of his oldest foes was blown away by both shock and confusion; mainly because he couldn't believe how strong Raditz had got since way back then.

"Ra-Raditz! You were the one wished back? How could Goku be this stupid?"

Piccolo looked on in disgust. The one that kidnapped his student and only friend stood before him living, and breathing, his heart beating.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Said Raditz, to the Namekian that killed him and his only brother hovering above him, a mere 10 or so feet away.

For the first time since encountering Perfect Cell, Freiza, and Majin Buu, Piccolo could not speak. But he could think.

'Goku, you fool! He _knows_ he cant be trusted! He almost killed his son, and himself also!'

"Dont want to answer me? You too good to explain yourself? Fine! Then, die!"

Raditz lashed out, closing the gap between them in one lunge, a quick but powerful roundhouse kick connected with the Namek's jaw, perfectly hitting its mark.

Piccolo flew backwards, the kick knocking him back to reality. Before he could counter-attack, Raditz spun around with his sword, samurai style, slashing at Piccolo. Piccolo backflipped away from Raditz. There was silence for a moment. A diagonal line crossed his weighted training uniform, cutting it off. Piccolo threw his turban off. Both the chest piece and turban fell to the ground, _hard_, with only his gi remaining. Raditz saw the weighted clothing and thought to himself:

'Still wearing weighted clothing, eh? Some things never change...'

"It's been a while since I had a good fight." Raditz smirked as he sheathed his sword and entered his self-trained demon-fighting stance.

"Yeah? Me too." Piccolo also went into his fighting stance too, grinning like a maniac.

"I've got to say...killing you the first time was pretty fun...so re-killing you should be even **better**!"

They both dashed forward, fists outward. The two fists connected, one energy clashing with another. The energy between them created a sonic boom, making a crater between them.

They both flew backwards, heels skidding on the bits of crumbled rock and earth. They dashed forward again, ready to have the fight of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Goku and the other 7 Z-Warriors headed in the direction of Piccolo ad the mystery person Goku had wished back. They had tried to ask him earlier who he was, but Goku who kept partially silent, smiled saying: "You'll see." It reminded them all grimly about the Cell saga when he said the same thing. However, they trusted Goku, as he did have an ace up his sleeve. His son, Gohan.

Vegeta was the most curious. "Kakkarott, stop toying with me. Tell me who you wished back! As the prince of all Saiyans, I command you!"

Goku turned and looked behind his shoulder.

"Come on Vegeta, it's a surprise!"

Vegeta erupted in fury.

"I don't care, Kakkarot! I hate surprises anyway! And if it's anybody who might endanger my family I'll kill them on sight!" Trunks flinched slightly. He was glad to know that he cared, even though he didn't show it, or let anyone say it.

"Don't worry Vegeta, It's a familiar face. I think you'd know him better than I do."

The Z-Warriors passed a farm where a farmer was face planted on the ground, knocked out.

"Whoa! He looks pretty bad!" Said Krillin. He then pulled out a bag, took out a small green bean, and dropped it straight into the farmer's mouth as he passed pretty far up in the air.

On the ground, the man chewed the bean, and his eyes shot open. Almost instantly, the bruise over his eye disappeared, healed completely.

"Yahoo!" the young farmer got up, and waved at the small, flying man who he had thought saved his life. (Not really, he just thought he was dying.) "Thank-yew Mister, I owe yew one!" the young farmer said gratefully.

"No problem! It was nothing, really!" said Krillin, waving back, feeling heroic.

Goku started sweating bullets. 'Great. Now I wonder who did that? I hope he's changed, or else I'll have to... No! I won't! I can't start mistrusting him now! Almost everyone will be against him. He needs for me to stand up for him and be there when he needs someone to help him. That's...that's what brothers do...'

Goku looked back at his two sons briefly, thinking of the two brother's relationship. While Goku was thinking about his brother, he didn't know that a mountain was straight ahead of him.

**WHOOMM!**

Goku fell down with his body snapping the branches of trees as it fell, until finally hitting the ground in a clear space. The Z warriors hovered over the saiyan warrior.

"ow. Ow. Ow! OW!" Goku held his head with both hands, rubbing his sore skull.

Vegeta scowled at Goku.

"Kakkarott, you idiot. Get up! Take it like a Saiyan warrior!"

Vegeta clutched his fists with numerous veins popping out of his head.

"But it stings!"

Goku said, still rubbing his throbbing head.

"You fool. Your're impossible. In all my life, I've never seen another Saiyan act like this. I'm going on without you."

Vegeta began floating away, rudely brushing past both Yamcha and Tien, who growled.

"NO! I-I'm alright."

"Why? Because you don't you want me to see who it is with out you? Who did-?"

Away, a gigantic explosion went off nearby. All the Z-Warriors simultaneously turned towards the direction the sound came from.

"Oh...brother..." Mumbled Goku, barely audible.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hah!"

Raditz flung ki ball after ki ball at Piccolo, who only stood there, gathering ki in his finger. The half dozen ki blasts came closer…closer…NOW!

"DEVIL'S SCREW BEAM!"

The energy released, in a form of 2 beams, one spiraled the other. This blast went straight through the blasts that Raditz threw, making the weaker blasts of his foe dissipate.

"Remember this, Raditz?" Screamed Piccolo over the harsh, loud sound of his oldest signature attacks.

Raditz smiled and thought of that battle, one of the first and last things he saw.

"I sure do."

Raditz unsheathed his sword holding it in front of him. The beam rebounded off of the sword, heading straight towards the sender, Piccolo. The beam pierced through his lower body, cutting it off neatly.

He twirled his sword, and sheathed it, and grinned.

Piccolo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the lower half of his body bled purple blood all over the grass beneath his carcass.

Drop the act green man; I know you're still alive.

Piccolo was indeed very much alive, his eyes returning back.

"So when did you find out?" he said, grinning also.

"I just know this stuff. Do you think its at all far-fetched some of your Namek kin went to hell? Plus, I noticed that your arm is back. I must admit, tearing your limbs is still kind of fun."

Piccolo's body shook as his legs and gi returned. (No, he wasn't naked.)

"Really? Then maybe I should try it...on you!"

They lunged again, a flurry of blows connecting, attacking, counter-attacking, blocking.

Piccolo's blows were well trained, some times targeting two places at once. Raditz's blows were quick and powerful, so if one did not have a powerful, rigid defense, such as Piccolo's, Raditz could have a foothold in the entire battle.

Raditz saw an opening, and took advantage of it. He quickly plunged the ball his foot into the midsection of Piccolo. Piccolo crouched over, and grabbed his ribs. Raditz doubled up his hands and gathered ki in them, turning them white with power, and struck down, sending Piccolo flying into their sonic boom crater.

Piccolo struggled to recover inside the crater, still in somewhat of a haze from the idea of fighting his old enemy.

'His moves are a lot less sloppy than the last time. But it was hard to tell because he was kicking our a-'

"Look at this namek!"

Raditz's aura changed altogether, now a tint of a dark murky blue, dark purple, and light blue.

"Hell…"

Raditz's fingers and palms contorted into the shape of a fang. The light blue aura disappeared, the fangs flashed. Piccolo rushed to his feet, but clutching his hurting ribs, couldn't move as fast as he needed to.

"Fire…"

Now into the shape of a spade. The dark blue aura disappeared as well. The spade grew brightly. Piccolo covered his head.

"FURY!"

The final shape was a bird. A gigantic bird appeared with all 3 auras; light blue, dark blue and dark purple. It launched itself towards piccolo, blazing ferociously, eyes glowing insanely bright, jaws opening up, swallowing the injured Piccolo whole.

The bird arced, flying up very high above even Raditz. Everything went silent for a few seconds as the ki began coming rushing from the outside into the bird, as it glowed like the sun itself...

Three loud screeching noises, reminiscent of thunder striking rang out above the forest.

**BOOOMMMMM.**

The giant bird exploded, a sound like many bombs followed along with aura sparks flying everywhere, ash, dust, and sand along with them. A dome-like blast appeared to cover a great distance, seemingly consuming piccolo.

Raditz, covered his eyes with his forearm, letting sparks fly off it. Raditz heard piccolo yell loudly in intense pain.

"That took the last of my energy, but at least that's one problem off my back. But NOW what am I going to eat?"

As the dust settled, a figure became slowly more and more visible from where the grand, devastating even happened.

"A-are you done?"

Piccolo levitated in mid-air, still alive, panting. Most of the back of his gi was torn, and his back seared.

"How could you..?" Raditz looked at him wide eyed. He saw the initial blast connect, and he couldn't have gotten away fatally uninjured, if not dead

"I escaped through the bird's mouth, escaping at least half of the full force of the blast."

"That was very clever." Raditz wearily unsheathed his sword, ready for his opponent to attack first, in an attempt to try to get him to spend the rest of the energy he had left.

'So, if one beam didn't work...how about 2?'

Piccolo thought about his next plan of attack, out of range of Raditz, who stood there taking his time gathering his ki. 'It's worth a try.' Piccolo put his middle and index fingers together in both hands, and put them horizontal to each other on his forehead, both hands charging with purple lightning.

'Damn. My sword can't reflect another beam like that! My best bet is to stop him from charging. But my ki is to low! I can't fly, but I can at least blast the bastard!'

"HAA!"

A weak blast shot out from Raditz's palms, a slow one too. Piccolo simply sidestepped the attack.

"It missed him completely! Well that was it, but at least I can still move on the ground."

Purple electricity swirled around his hands...Piccolo then dove towards his target, Raditz...

* * *

Meanwhile (again)

* * *

"There! Who is Piccolo fighting, dad?"

Gohan asked, worried about his mentor, and long-time friend. Goku didn't answer.

"Dad!"

Goku gave Gohan the same look he did on Namek when it was about to explode and he told him to leave. Anything that could worry his father worried him.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile (last one)

* * *

Piccolo did many jabs in the lower section of Raditz, stunning him. After that, two powerful hooks, and then, a flipping kick launching him in the air. Piccolo disappeared and reappeared face to face in front of Raditz.

Piccolo raised his still glowing, electric hands to his head…

"Taiyo-Ken!" A very intense light came from seemingly nowhere and blinded Raditz. He fell helplessly and disoriented towards the sonic-boom crater. Piccolo held out his middle and index fingers purple electricity now at the tips only.

"Devil…."

'Damn it all!'

Raditz couldn't see. It reminded him of hell. Endless darkness. No sunlight. Illusions...THAT'S IT! There were many, no, countless times in hell that he could never trust his eyes, so he relied on his other acute Saiyan senses instead.

"Screw..."

Raditz smelt the blood of his enemy…

"Beam…."

Raditz heard the electricity gathering…

"Times..."

Raditz felt the ki of his enemy accumulating directly… from…BEHIND!

'MOVE YOU DAMN LEGS!' thought Raditz urging his unwilling body to move.

"TWO!"

Two Devil screw beams came from Piccolo's fingertips. The two main beams came together; but the two entwining beams only circled the now enormous beam. Piccolo looked at the delightful sight of Raditz dying again.

"I got him! Huh?"

...Or so he thought. The look of pleasure left from Piccolos face just as quickly as it arrived, as Raditz stood, not dead as he would be expected to.

"H-how?" Piccolo's once dead enemy was still in fact very alive.

Your attack was made of two attacks, right? I just split them up. He said pointing backwards at the two beams going in opposite directions behind Raditz, now hard to see, but the path of destruction clearly visible.

'The only reason it was possible was because of the powerful magic of this sword...I may not know what its purpose is...but it hasn't let me down yet.'

There was chilling silence once more the two dead even fighters entered their wobbly fighting stances once more.

The Z warriors alighted close to the fight.

"Ka-Kakkarott?" Raditz said, choking his words out.

Piccolo, though also somewhat surprised, noticed that the attention was off of him. He took advantage of the change of notice to attack. Piccolo's arm stretched, covering the long distance from him and Raditz to catch him square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Gohan watched his Uncle fall to the floor. One of his hand on his stomach and the other holding him up from the ground. Upon seeing him, his hate and reflexes kicked in.

"Ka-"

Gohan shifted into the all too familiar stance of the signature attack for the Kame School of martial arts.

"Wait Gohan!"

Goku stood in front of his oldest son, arms out.

"Dad, it's…"

"I know." Goku's usually happy face was gone. "I...I wished him back."

"Dad...No!"

Everyone looked at Goku, except for Goten, who rushed to the stranger, naively trying to help him up.

"Mr. Piccolo! Why are you two fighting? Stranger, are you okay?"

Everyone jumped, looking over to the direction of Goten and Raditz.

"G-Goten!"

Gohan raised his hand, energy gathering. Goku went in front of him again.

"Wait!" said Goku defending his older brother with his life.

"Why?" Gohan questioned.

"Two things. One, You might hit Goten, and two, I want you to see something." Goku replied.

Raditz raised his hand towards the child's face…

Some thought that he would strangle the child to death like a wild animal. Some thought he would crush his innocent skull. But instead, he rustled his fingers through the young child's hair, smiled and said "You look so much like your father, do you know that?"

Raditz fell to the ground, spent, and Piccolo soon after...If the battle had gone on, the two no doubt would have fought each other until one of them died in the same spot.

Goten pushed the "stranger" trying to wake him up. "NO! DON'T GO TO SLEE-" the rest of Goten's frantic message was cut off…Raditz began to wander off into the plains of darkness...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AN: Man I love cliffhangers...don't you? ;D


	3. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch2

Deep, deep darkness. Raditz was unconscious. But for a while, he mistook it for hell.

His subconscious self wandered around in the darkness, aimlessly.

A figure similar to Goku walked out of the darkness to meet him. He was wearing the same armor Bardock wore when he died. He was a mirror image of his father, except for the X shaped scar on his right cheek.

Raditz gave a particularly cautious glare to this figure, unsure of its true nature.

"...Kakkarott?"

"Goku" grinned, hovered closer and looked at Raditz eye to eye.

"Yes?"

Raditz's eyes went wide. His eyebrow arched, a look of disbelief across his face.

"Huh? You don't answer to that name!"

"Goku" turned his back to Raditz and crossed his arms.

"Well, don't you want your _real_ brother back? "

Somehow, Raditz knew, this was the grown Kakkarott, before he lost his memory. Raditz began to think about what could have happened if he didn't get amnesia.

"I… guess I do. But why are you wearing Bardock's armor? And why did you wish me back?"

Kakkarott was laughing at the irony of it all.

"Are you actually complaining about being alive?"

Raditz was furious. There was nothing but confusion for the past couple hours of his existence and this strange entity wasn't making it any less confusing.

"…Answer me, now!"

Kakkarott only fueled Raditz's rage by laughing at him even more.

"You always needed to have what you want, when you wanted it, didn't you? And you wonder why dad called you a brat...the weakest...his less...favorite. He would even have chosen Turless before you."

Raditz wasn't so sure if he would have preferred this Kakkarott anymore.

"You're still not answering me! If you don't start answering my questions..."

This darker, more sinister version of Kakkarott seemed taller, more masculine and a LOT more serious. Why was _this_ version Kakkarott here in this wasteland? Why am I here? Raditz thought.

"Fine, then, brat. I didn't wish you back. Goku did. Go ask him."

Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. That'll be the first thing on my list of things to do once I wake up from unconsciousness! Unless you know a quick way out of here, I can't ask anyone _but_ you. So start filling me in. Or else."

The playfully evil look now disappeared. His form began to tense up as he lifted himself away, slightly out of plain view.

"I can only answer a few...and I can't stay here for long..."

Kakkarott looked off into the distance into the dark caverns of Raditz's mind and saw his memories. Recent, long ago, his birth, plenty of things that Raditz did that even he didn't remember.

"Question number one: how did the namekian get that strong?"

While still looking at his memories, (which Raditz couldn't see himself,) he answered the question. There was one specific memory he was looking for...

"He fused with Kami, the good part of his former self. And he trained. What did you expect him to do, knowing Vegeta would come?"

Raditz looked into the beyond, but found nothing. What was his alternate brother looking for? He looked at Kakkarott again.

"Question number two: how did the...'other' Kakkarott become super Saiyan?"

Again, he answered without looking at him. He was getting close; he saw when Raditz was in deep space in his space ship going to earth...

"He watched Freiza kill one of his weaker human friends."

Raditz still couldn't see. He noticed nearly all of his attention was in one particular spot in the darkness.

'I can't very well attack him...I don't even know if this is real...I could be piecing this together on my own...But it seems so real...'

"Question number three: How am I not super Saiyan two or one yet?"

The memory cloud was now to when he crash landed. Kakkarott was getting close.

"Nothing was done to enrage you to that level yet."

Kakkarott kept looking, until he saw when he first met Piccolo. Not far now...

"Rage? I've been stuck in hell for what, 13 years? I should've transformed by the time Kakkarot...the-the other one... even _reached_ Namek!"

Kakkarott looked over at Raditz for just a second.

"You got over it. Don't forget what you are Raditz, you're a Saiyan. Death holds little meaning to you."

He looked back and saw up to when Raditz attacked Goku, and kidnapped Gohan and locked him in his ship. The memories quickly moved forward in time, as Raditz caught and animal, killed it, and cooked it. Then, to the beginning of the "handicap" match between Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz.

This new version of 'Goku' began to scowl. He could not believe how much of a fool he made himself look. He wasted a perfectly good life there.

"I think I know that. Last question;"

Raditz powered up, glowing aura filled the dark area.

"How do you know these things when I don't?"

Kakkarott started fanning at these clouds, which always seem to skip forward randomly. They couldn't harm him at all, nothing there could. But he would rather have something to attack.

"Um… Lucky guess? "

Raditz grabbed him by his throat. Raditz squeezed him tightly, supposedly crushing his windpipe.

This new Kakkarott didn't even flinch. He was intangible, therefore feeling absolutely no pain.

"DO NOT MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! I AM NO FOOL! YOU KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" He yelled, but then he released his "brother", startled at what he was doing.

"What's happening to me? It's like I'm...possessed or something. "

Kakkarott's throat resized. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"That's half true…"

Unnerved by the outburst, Kakkarott turned back towards the darkness, seeing the final scene just in time. Goku had Raditz in an arm lock and he couldn't move. Piccolo unleashed his dreaded final attack, the Devil's screw beam, which killed them both. He finally saw Piccolo kill Raditz with a ki blow to the head, a grisly scene, and the last thing Raditz remembered seeing while alive. He saw Raditz in front of King Yemma. He said a few short words and stamped a paper, not really putting much thought to it. Raditz plummeted to hell, the flames licking his boots, and demons flying past him with sharp objects, circling him clockwise. He shot two beams out of each hand and they hit the demons. I had no effect. They both attacked him and everything went black, the yells of agony the only thing audible...

"What? By who? "

Kakkarott turned back. The thing he saw in hell...did not interest Kakkarott. He saw what he wanted to see.

"I thought that you said that was your last question? Heh. That's too bad."

He started to eerily float away, still facing Raditz and fading as he did.

"Hey! Don't you run away from me! Come back here!"

The darkness faded. Now, blindingly white light replaced it, and little by little, figures began to emerge, detail being subtly restored.

"Wake up! Hello? WAKE UP! Dad, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing Goten, he's just tired." Goku looked at Gohan, who still couldn't believe his eyes. All this time, Gohan's nightmares began with Raditz, and then Nappa, and then Freiza. He was never actually scared of anyone after Freiza. But Raditz was the first one to start his phobia of being separated from his father forever.

When he found out he was a relative for the first time, a Saiyan, he was scared that the same blood was running through his veins. He first felt the Saiyan maliciousness when he did not kill cell. He instead played around with him and endangered everyone in the entire world out of mere spite. He thought he would turn into the thing that would lurk in the darkness at night, turning into an Oozaru, killing all he saw. He thought that it would happen to Goten as well.

"Dad… I am not letting him get that close to Goten again. Raditz is evil! He always has been! I know you haven't forgotten what he did all those years ago, so why did you wish him back?"

"Everyone deserves another chance! I give everyone second chances because almost no one else in this world does. If I stop doing it, then that would just be unfair to people that really, really, need another chance! I've done it for everybody, not just him. If you want proof, just ask Vegeta! I even gave Freiza another chance, and he tried to kill us all!"

Gohan then rushed over to Piccolo and tried to help him up. Piccolo weakly grunted spitting out purple blood. He saw his weighted clothing on the ground. He would have to come to get it later...

"You already gave Raditz his second chance, Goku. Remember, when you had him by the tail?"

Goku looked at Raditz's fur belt, which in fact was his tail that he wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, I know…"

Vegeta was tired of being a spectator. "You gave him more than one chance? That's a bit odd. Why are you giving him more than two chances, Kakkarott? "

Goku felt everyone was turning against Raditz already. He should have prepared himself for the worst from the beginning.

"Because, he's a part of my family. I think I gave Turless more than two chances also. I never knew much of my family like you did Vegeta; I guess I do have a weakness then. And if caring for my family is my weakness, well then I guess that I'm the weakest one here. Even you know more about Raditz than I do, Vegeta. You even know my father more than I did. I wouldn't question you if you wished your father back Vegeta."

"Ha! That old fool. Ridiculous. I'm going to pretend instead of him you said Trunks instead before I die of laughter. I see your point...Very well spoken Kakkarott. You have my consent. But he'll be your responsibility. And Kakkarott...If I see him endangering anyone's life, I _will_ kill him, and there will be nothing you'll be able to do about it. Come trunks, we're going home."

Trunks nodded, not willing to disagree with his father though he wanted to see more of this new addition to the land of the living. They both powered up, blowing stray pieces of rock off the ground and flew away, turning into tiny white and blue stars in the horizon.

Goku sighed. He turned away from Vegeta and towards his other friends. He had _already_ wished Raditz back. He didn't really need his consent.

'Maybe he just needs to feel like the prince he thinks he is...'

"Well does anyone else agree with Vegeta?"

Krillin hung his head and shook it.

"I'm sorry Goku but I think Gohan is right. If he gets out of hand, I hope you'll be able to take him down… Again. I'll help you if you need me. You know I'd do anything for you pal."

Krillin gave a slow salute and bolted off into the sky, headed towards the Kame house.

Gohan, having heard the former monk, nodded.

"I still feel the same way as I did before, dad. And if you can't, I will gladly do it myself. Please...Don't let this be a repeat."

Not bothering to say goodbye, Gohan flew away to with the injured Piccolo in tow to Piccolo's meditation point, somewhere towards North City. Goku didn't even need to ask Piccolo. He _knew_ what he was thinking. Yamcha grinned, chuckled a little, and looked at Goku.

"Wow. That was a little dark for someone like Gohan. Do you think Piccolo's rubbing off on him? Who knows, he might dye his skin green and try to grow antennas, or something!" said Yamcha, with a nervous chuckle.

"But seriously, if you think you can trust him, I think I can too. Besides, what could happen? The Apocalypse? I think not!"

Goku nodded, and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Thanks Yamcha. It's good to know that someone's on my side."

Yamcha much more slowly flew away, giving a friendly wave. Tien, the former assassin and master of the crane style also nodded.

"I think Yamcha's right. If there's anyone I can trust it's you. Come on, Chaozu."

Tien with Chaozu flew away and went off in two almost totally different directions than Yamcha did.

"Great. It's four to four; good enough odds for me."

Goten was now very desperate for attention. "What was that about, dad? Were they talking 'bout this strange man? Is he bad or something?"

"No Goten, I hope not."

Goku realized early on how to distract what was virtually the younger version of himself from something...

"Hey, do you want to ride the nimbus cloud home?"

Goku lifted up his Brother on his back.

"YES! Alright! I can't wait!"

Goten hopped around in anticipation.

"O.K., just as I taught you, hold on tight, you control it, and watch out for animals. I've had a few mishaps like that before!"

Goten couldn't wait to climb up on the legendary nimbus, as he was pure of heart, he could not fall through.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I won't let you down!"

Goku gave a warm smile to his youngest son. Seeing great potential in him as whatever he wanted to be.

"Oh you do? Then show me! NIMBUS!"

A small orange cloud appeared far up in the air and sped toward the father and son. An eager Goten jumped on as it passed and held tight, just as his father told him to.. Goku held up his older brother.

'Don't worry Raditz. I know that there's good in everyone, even you.'

Father and son flew off into the sky towards their home. Goten had much fun, spiraling, diving, and spinning all while respecting his father's wishes. About 20 to 25 minutes later, they arrived at their house.

"Yeah! That was fun! Can I ride it later? Please?"

Goten quivered his lower lip and widened his eyes.

"Sure! Just as long as you're careful. You did well today, for your first time. I still did better."

Goten crossed his arms in protest, seemingly offended.

"No you didn't! You're just jealous."

Goku seemed puzzled by the accusation.

"Huh? I had to rescue you 3 times from falling off!"

"Did not! It was only once. You thought that I was about to fall off. I had it all under control!"

Goku chuckled as he easily kept the badly injured Raditz safely on his back.

"Yeah… right."

Goten held the door open for his dad as they walked in through the front door and into the living room.

"Uh…Chi-Chi?"

Goku laid His brother on the couch and told Goten to go outside; this could get ugly.

"Goku? What happened? Who used the Dragon balls? I'm going to kill Gohan for letting my little baby go into some fight like that again! That boy's getting hard to deal with! You go talk to that young man as soon as you get the chance, you hear me?"

'Great. She's mad already! Well, there's no turning back anymore.'

"Chi-Chi...I used the Dragon balls. I wished Raditz back!"

The man on Goku's back was hidden from Chi-Chi's view. She flinched when she heard the name which she hadn't heard in so long, but one she could never forget.

"Y-you wished who?"

Goku turned to his side to allow Chi-Chi to get a better view.

"You know the one that took Gohan away?"

There was only brief silence. Shock riddled Chi-Chi for a mere moment, before raw, maternal anger took its place.

"…**YOU WHAT?**"

"Chi-Chi let me explain-"

Chi-Chi already went storming into the room with the hidden assault rifle under the cupboard in the kitchen. Goku sighed, and followed slowly after her, as he lay Raditz softly on their couch in the living room. Not intending to stop her, Goku checked the fridge for some kind of beverage. He was _parched_.

When he finally came in, she was already up to her 89th bullet. She very, very soon reached her 100th, when the gun ran out of ammo. It didn't leave so much as a scratch on his head. Raditz wrinkled his nose, and started it, and began drooling on the couch.

Seeing _that_ plan had failed, Chi-Chi started to bang the end of the powerful gun on his forehead. She pulled it back, as it now had a face indention of Raditz on the end. Goku pulled the half-sane Chi-Chi away and talked to her.

"Let me Explain why."

Goku endured hours of talking to a furious wife. Chi-Chi, at that. He would not let another family member go. A determined Goku versus an insane Chi-Chi; Goku's closest fight yet. Goku won.

"So Chi, what do you think?" Goku had bags over his eyes, a headache, and a very, impatient stomach.

"He's not staying inside."

"Come on! I…What?"

"I said...he's _not_ staying inside."

"Yeah, he is!"

"No, he isn't."

Goku was running out of options now. He didn't have any more negotiation tricks up his sleeve.

"What can I do then?"

"…..hmmm… Take my job for the day. I'll relax while you take over. But...YOU WATCH RADITZ SO CLOSELY, THAT EVEN HIS CRAP WANTS TO HAVE IT'S OWN PRIVACY!"

Tired and open to any option, one that didn't involve even more arguing.

"Ok, deal. Can I eat now?" Chi-Chi had started to cook dinner, letting the aroma fill the whole house, thus wearing down Goku's stomach to unbearable hunger.

"Okay. But Remember, watch-"

"UH-HUH"

"Now, you want the leg or the tail?"

Chi-Chi revealed a plate of massively sized dinosaur leg and tail on a plate, each cooked to perfection and covered in dripping gravy.

"BOTH!"

Meanwhile

Gohan snuck into the living room in front of Raditz. 'I hate going against dad, but I can't let him live. I'm sorry dad…'

Energy gathered into the hands of Gohan as he turned it recklessly towards his uncle. His hand stayed in the same spot for a long while. He started sweating.

'I can do this! Just release it, all the hate, anger, frustration …and fear...Okay, I can do this. I…Can…'

That's when Goten walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"G-Goten? I-I'm uh...healing him."

'Please, PLEASE let him be that gullible...'

"Just go play or something, its very boring, nothing interesting, just go away!" he whispered, but Goten didn't at first, but he caught on.

"That's not fair! I live here too!" Goten whispered.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GO!"

Goten frowned "I'm telling dad!"

Gohan's eyes widened.

"You wish." Gohan grabbed Goten into a headlock and covered his eyes with his hand. With his other hand still directed at Raditz with the energy attack.

"Let me go!"

"I-I can't...But I have to! For Goten!"

His hand stayed for a little longer, but then, he lowered it. The energy dissipated, the glow and hum fading along with it, with relative silence sinking in.

"I will kill him. But not like this. I want him alive so he'll know that _I_ did it."

"What? Kill? Who are you talking about…?"

Gohan released his older brother, unaware he was speaking aloud.

"Shhh! NOTHING! QUIET! Whatever happened to whispering?"

Gohan brought his finger to his lips, the universally known gesture for silence. Goten covered his mouth.

"Oh sorry…"

"That's okay. Just don't tell dad I was here, okay?"

Goten uncovered his mouth and simply answered with one word.

"Okay."

"Now go. It smells like dinner's ready. You go eat; I got a date with Videl."

"Oooh Videl."

Gohan pranced about in a particularly feminine manner, mocking Gohan's love interest.

"You little! I'll get you when I get back! You're lucky I'm late or else you'd be dead already!"

Gohan took one last look at Raditz and started to take off.

"Sure, run off to your little sweetheart! Haha..."

Gohan didn't hear; he flew off to do just that.

Meanwhile

"Damn! He was so strong! How could he have been able to equally match me?"

Piccolo was resting in his cave. While half of his mind was thinking, the rest was slowly revitalizing itself, meditating on the fight and replaying the entire scenario, blow by blow...

"I must fight him again! He made me revert to delivering a cheap shot! I've never done that before! He will pay for my humiliation! I will make sure of it!"

Piccolo wobbled over to the entrance. He saw a man wearing a yellow jacket and wavy long hair flying to the city. His eyes narrowed.

"Yamcha."

In the distance, Yamcha, former bandit checked his watch.

"Oh, this is great! I'm late again!"

Yamcha went into to a shady looking building in the nearby city. He once again nervously checked his watch. It was obvious that he was late for something very important.

A well built man with a mustache and a mullet with numerous tattoos showed up in front of the door. He spoke two simple words:

"You're late."

"Oh, really? Thank you for that. I really couldn't have figured it out on my own. I would have never established that by myself."

Four words this time: "Shut up, get in."

"And your vocabulary is great, dude! I mean, you're a man of a thousand words aren't you?"

Yamcha tried to walk in, but the man stood in front of him and held out his hand. Yamcha cursed silently and reached down in his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to the big man.

_Then_ Yamcha entered. As he entered, the smoke of cigars filled his nostrils.

"Damn! You guys need to stop smoking!"

"Shut up wimp." a man with an eye patch answered very hoarsely. He was seated at a table with other various unsightly men with cards, around with a BIG bag of money in a glass case in the middle.

Yamcha picked his cards up and smiled. "You guys ready to loose some money?"

The gangsters chuckled as the high stakes match began.


	4. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch3

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 4-Catching up**

Raditz awoke just seconds (or at least that's what it seemed like,) after the real, real Kakkarott had disappeared. He was on a bed and felt… great! great? He knew that the saiyan's healing factor wasn't that quick. Along with being healthy, he also had a very steep power boost. That was all jolly and good, but…

"Where the hell am I?"

Goku rushed in that very second. "You're up! That's great! "

"K-Kakkarott, I-"

"I know. Freiza caused this. And he got his in the end. Don't worry; no one is going to kill you. Not as long as I'm here."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I don't need you to protect me. I am not so weak any more… and how did I get healed so quickly?"

"Senzu beans. Good stuff isn't it?"

"I guess so… My, my armor! Where is it?"

"It was pretty banged up so I just gave you a pair of my extra clothes."

"Gee, thanks. A bit uncomfortable, but, it'll have to do. "

"Um… I promised Chi-Chi I d look after you. But that doesn't mean that we can't get out of here for a while. Let's take a fly. I'll fill you in"

"Yeah, that'd break the ice for sure. But first, who is Chi-Chi?"

Meanwhile

Yamcha was about to win his "illegal" game of Texas holdem. Yamcha used ki and master cheating skills to give him an edge. Even with them, It had been very, very close. He only needed one card, and he needed it NOW. And he would have, and then left, and used his winnings to buy a house of his own. WOULD have. You see what happened was…

Piccolo burst through the door with the guard's throat in his hands.

"I don't need anyone's permission!"

Yamcha sighed. "God damn it all to hell! Damn it Piccolo, I was in the middle of- Um, I mean, what the hell? What is that thing!"

"Yamcha, I need to speak to you. It's important."

'Ah, crap. God, please tell me I'm drunk and this is an illusion.'

EYE PATCH MAN: "Who is this joker? How do you know him?"

"Um… yeah. You see, it's a funny story, and it began with-"

Yamcha threw a ki ball at the glass case and immediately shattered it and grabbed the bag, and flew past Piccolo, who dropped the guard and followed in pursuit of the former infamous desert bandit, Yamcha.

FAT MAN WITH GOGGLES: "…… We need a bigger guard."

'ssshhhwwwoooommm'

Yamcha sped towards his apartment well over 150 miles per hour.

"Someone's always messing just when I'm winning. Total bullshi-"

"Yamcha!"

"What?"

"I need to ask you, what happened while I was…"

"K.O.ed ?"

"Yeah, Whatever!"

"Well, Vegeta looked happy. Happy. I guess I would be too if my race was on the verge of extinction and one of them just got wished back. Even if it _was_ from hell… I mean, I'd take what I could get.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand what Vegeta was feeling then. My race almost got exterminated by Freiza all those years ago. But it still doesn't mean that it's alright. My people were peaceful, easy going people. The saiyans on the other hand…"

"Were the complete opposite, I know. But you weren't a ordinary Namek, were you? You were evil, and we took a big risk wishing you back, didn't we? And you changed, didn't you?

"Yeah… I still don't have to like him."

"That's alright, no one asked you to."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"… Well, what else?"

"Gohan said he'd kill him the first chance he gets. Krillin agreed that wishing him back was a bad idea. I don't think so. We should trust Goku. He's earned it."

"Good… at least some one has some sense."

"What?

"Nothing."

"Look Piccolo, we should trust Goku. He trusts us, we should just take his word for it."

"That may be. But, if something goes wrong, his life will be mine."

"I'm sure nothing will happen."

"Something seems to go wrong when we use the dragonballs. For good or evil, things always happens."

Piccolo made a complete U turn and headed back to where he came from.

"Always."

Meanwhile

"You had a heart disease? Where did it come from?"

"I'm not sure. My best bet is that it came from being on another planet for so long. It's humidity and climate was much different from earth. Also, I guess my body wasn't strong enough to master super saiyan yet."

"Hmm…"

"What is it?"

Goku and Raditz passed over where they first met as complete strangers to each other, the Kame house.

"Yeah, uh… let me re-introduce you to everyone. If Tien or anyone else hasn't already."

"Hey guys!"

"Huh? Goku!"

Goku's former sensei was lying on a couch asleep with an um… "magazine of male pleasure" (as Raditz would put it) on his face.

When he saw Raditz, his face turned from joy to sheer concern.

"Him… he's the one who took Gohan isn't he?"

"Yes. I did old man. But that's in the past. Let's think about the future shall we?"

"Goku, you didn't…"

"Yeah, but I can ex-"

"Goku's here? Goku! Vegeta called and he said…!"

Bulma's face turned from shocked to fearful in a second.

"Goku! How could you! You know what he did don't you? He took your son! Well he isn't going to take mine! I'm going to get Vegeta over here!

"What is it with you humans and these looks? Will all of you look at me like this? And how do you know Vegeta?"

"How do I know him? He's my-"

Goku started sweating.

"Bulma! Don't!"

"Husband!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh no…"

"Gah!"

Raditz's chest started hurting and his body was glowing a deep red. He grabbed the spot and started breathing heavily.

"Raditz, are you okay?"

"What's wrong with him? Was it something I said?"

"I don't know! Raditz, what's wrong?"

"I need my…. sword…it's some kind…of bond…

"It's at my house. Hold on, we'll be there in a second."

Goku put his hand on his shoulder and put his two of his fingers on his forehead. In an instant, they both disappeared, leaving a "fwip" sound behind.

Bulma sighed and tried to catch her breath.

"I hate when he does that!"

The two brothers re-appeared at Goku's house. The sword was in front of a window shining in the morning sun. Raditz grabbed the hilt and the pain stopped, and so did the unusual glowing.

"How did you find that sword?"

"It was in hell, to begin with. But I'm sure you know that."

"Yep."

"It was in the heart of a decayed serpent demon named Orochi."

"The infamous Orochi of Japan?"

"Sure, Why not? Any way, it seemed to feed off of demonic energy, as it had more effect on demons than any other life forms."

"Then it's a demon sword?"

"I'm not sure, but it does have some strange abilities."

"Such as?"

"It glows when when there's trouble nearby, it can shape-shift, and very sharp. I have a question, how did you disappear like that?"

"The Shunkan Idou. I learned it while on Yardrat. The planet I was on after Freiza died, remember?"

"I remember."

Raditz clenched his fists and started muttering.

"What?"

"What that woman said… was it true? Did he actually…?"

Goku nodded.

"Then I have to see Vegeta. And remind him of something he forgot. Where is he now?

"He's at capsule corp. come on, I'll show you. By the way, what did he forget?"

Raditz turned his head and started walking to the door and stopped.

"An old promise. Let's go."

Meanwhile

While training under 8000 times gravity, Vegeta started thinking. 'Maybe the Saiyan race has a chance for survival after all. Maybe the saiyans won't become extinct after all. First I'll wish back Vegeta-sai, then the inhabitants. The saiyans didn't always wipe out planets and sell them to the highest bidder, which was all Freiza's doing. If I can learn to live on earth, so can they. And with Kakkarott and me here to protect earth, nothing can possibly happen. It should work out perfectly.'

Vegeta smirked and started throwing a few more punches. After he was through, he left and saw Raditz and Goku heading towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vegeta, I need to speak to you. Privately"

"It's alright Kakkarott. I've been meaning to speak to him also."

Goku went inside and left the two alone. Behind many training robots, trunks looked at his father and the newly re-born Raditz.

"What?"

"Do you remember the time we were stuck on Kasire a few years after Freiza destroyed Vegeta-sai?"

"Yes. Your point is?"

"Me, Nappa, and you made a pact there. Do you remember?"

"No. Enlighten me."

"You ordered that you would rather have the saiyan race extinct than to have it intermingle with others."

"What are you trying to say Raditz? Things happened. Believe it or not, not everything goes according to plan."

"Your damn right!"

"What did you say to me?"

"Your son is a symbol of you going against your own wishes! Your son is an abomination! He is no real saiyan!"

Hearing that, trunks began to cry. After many years of his father saying that he must uphold the true saiyan lineage, he finally found out. He wasn't 100 percent saiyan. He never would be. He dried his tears and went back the way he came.

"I am the prince of all saiyans Raditz! That means that I can go against any decree I make! And you as a low level born saiyan, have no right to call my son a monster! You shall bow down now and ask for my forgiveness!"

"Forgiveness? What folly. If I were your father I'd make you apologize to every saiyan one by one."

"Guess what Raditz, your not!"

"I don't have to be."

Raditz unsheathed his sword and smirked. The reflection of Vegeta glimmered in the sunlight.


	5. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch4

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 5-Path of evil**

**10:09**

"What are you doing, Raditz? You dare try to challenge me? Just because your brother can evenly match me doesn't mean you have a chance!"

"Vegeta…Prepare to die!"

"Your not Raditz…Who are you?"

"We have a genius over here! I'm glad you've caught up Vegeta. I hate keeping secrets so you can imagine how glad I am."

"Tell me your true name and why you've came here!"

"My name is Orochi. Why I've came here? To rule this pitiful rock of a planet, and to make demons rule the universe! First hell, then earth, then…I think you know the rest."

"Heh…too bad. "

"What is?"

"That it will never come to pass!"

"We'll see about that. Hah!"

Raditz swung his sword over Vegeta. Vegeta caught the sword and kneed Raditz in his abdomen and he roundhouse-kicked him away. Raditz landed a considerable distance away but had no problem getting up. His head did a complete 180. Literally. After the painful sound of bones getting re-arranged, his head snapped back and he spit out some blood on the dusty pavement.

'What the hell?'

Vegeta was still having problems figuring out how his head was even still _on_ his body.

Raditz frowned and felt the cheek he got kicked on.

"Not bad, but I was expecting more. The real Raditz wouldn't have stood up to that blow very well but, I'm not Raditz, am I? Come, Vegeta. SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER! "

"Fine! I'll blow you back to where you came from!"

Vegeta held out his hand and directed it at Raditz's chest. Electricity began to gather in his palm as well as a seething ball of orange and red energy.

"You asked for it!"

"You're still not done, are you?"

"Big…Bang…Attack!"

The enormous ball of pure power hurled itself at Raditz. A familiar shadow appeared in front of Raditz and slapped the ball into the sky. The shadow was Goku.

"What happened, you guys?"

"It seems your brother is making more mistakes…again."

"Oh, so orders are mistakes now? Raditz was just following orders, just like you Vegeta. So why is he wrong all of a sudden, hmm?"

Goku turned to face the evil presence.

"Who are you?"

"Ha! You'll never know."

Raditz eyes lost their malice as he dropped to his knees.

"Ah! My neck! It feels like someone broke it and glued it back!"

"Well, I did the breaking part. Raditz, who is Orochi? Where did he come from?"

"Orochi? How did you find out? And what happened?"

Goku stepped in the conversation.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! I left you guys alone for a few and you guys start yelling and blasting!"

"Well it seems that you were possessed Raditz. He stated that his name was Orochi, said he had plans for universal domination, and retreated like a coward."

"Could it be the sword Raditz?"

"I…Don't know."

"Your sword's doing this? Then we have to destroy it before this…thing destroys us!"

"You can't! If you destroy it, you kill Raditz! He says it's a connection"

"It doesn't matter, Kakkarott. You have no Idea how many demons' souls this thing has absorbed already. If it means killing me, then I'll gladly lay down my life."

"No, you can't!"

"It's my choice, Kakkarott, not yours."

"But you just got here!"

"I'll be back."

"……"

Vegeta broke the silence.

"No! I won't allow it!"

"What?"

"This thing mocked me in my face, disrespected my son, and now, I want to face this thing alone. No one does that to me! It wasn't Raditz that did that, so his life isn't the one that's going to be taken. When it comes, I'll be ready for it."

"Vegeta…are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been surer in my life. "

"We should be going back now."

Raditz yawned and streched.

"Yeah. Two fights in one day...I need some sleep."

Raditz and Goku turned to leave.

"Raditz, wait! Do you recall the conversation me and the demon were having?"

Raditz began to think, but soon shook his head. The amnesia took it's toll on his memory.

"No. I don't remember anything. What were you talking about?"

"My son. He said that he wasn't a real saiyan. You don't think so, do you Raditz?"

Vegeta lifted up his hand and a ball of energy gathered in it

"To tell you the truth, yes."

Vegeta scoweled.

"He never can Vegeta. There's nothing you, I, or even Kakkarott can do about it. I mean

no disrespect, but that's just the way it is. The day you can change a man's blood, you might as well change all of him. Your son is unique, and if I were you, I'd be proud."

Vegeta lowered his hand.

"I am proud. He'll make me even more proud in the future."

Raditz smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he will"

Goku yelled back down to his brother impatiently.

"Hey, come on!"

Raditz nodded and turned back to vegeta.

"I have to go."

Raditz began to fly ofbut was stopped by Vegeta.

"One more question; is Nappa still pissed that I killed him?"

"Everyone in hell is pissed Vegeta. But I haven't seen him in 6 years. You were his best friend, his prince, and his only hope for the saiyans to survive. It wasn't his body that was killed…"

Raditz turned and flew away to Goku's house. Vegeta looked at the sun.

"It was his soul."

After a few hours later…

Goku and Raditz arrived at the house.

"Are you coming in?"

Raditz shook his head.

"No thanks, I still need to see something."

Raditz flew away, far away from the house. A shadow followed close by unnoticed by

Goku.

Raditz flew far from the house to a small, plain region with a small crater with a saiyan spaceship in the center. Raditz alighted in the crater next to it and looked a the large hole through the top of the one-person spaceship. The shadow was at the top of the crater looking at Raditz inspecting the long-damaged ship.

"You did a lot of damage to it. More than I expected you to."

SHADOW: "!"

"You're good at hiding your ki. But not good enough.

Gohan threw a ki blast at Raditz. Raditz, quicker than the human eye could see, unsheathed his sword and hit the ki ball which sent it back to Gohan. Gohan jumped up and rocketed towards Raditz feet first. Raditz disappeared just when Gohan landed at where he was. Gohan jumped out into a open space and looked around for his target.

"You coward! Now that I'm a man you can't fight me?"

Gohan's arm swung around and blocked Raditz's fist. His free arm drove into Raditz's gut and used his now usable arm to throw him into a tree. It instantly snapped and he disappeared again. Gohan ascended into the air and started to scan for ki. First he blocked out the weaker life forms like ants and birds. Raditz was nowhere to be found.

'Why can't he find me? I'm right here! The sword! That's it! It's hiding my presence! But if this sword is evil…then why is it protecting me? I guess I have more important problems to worry about though.'

Raditz flew towards Gohan pulling his hand back preparing for one of his most powerful attack.

"Kamikaze Dragon!"

A HUGE explosion followed as a red and black dragon appeared and began glowing with white flashes of light. It constricted itself around Gohan's body that fell down helplessly with his bones continuously getting squeezed on. The flashes became more rapid and Raditz revealed himself and flew away.

"Get back here!"

Gohan managed to get both of his arms free and cupped them by his side.

'I know I can still get him! I have too!'

"Ka…"

Raditz stopped flying.

"Me…"

Raditz turned around. His eyes were locked on Gohan's eyes.

"Ha…Me…"

Raditz raised his hand and focused his energy onto the dragon. Gohan extended his hands and the energy in the direction of his uncle.

"HA!"

Just as the dragon exploded, a giant whitish-blue energy beam flew off out of the smoke and fire into the direction of Raditz. It pierced his midsection and sent shockwaves of pain through his body. But he didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, he smiled, and doubled over and fell like a stone to the ground. Gohan emerged trough the smoke with most of the right side of his gi torn and burnt and some of his shoulder scalded by the very intense heat. The constriction made him breathe heavily. Gohan drifted over to his body with little satisfaction.

'He went down in one hit? It was way too easy.'

Gohan felt Raditz pulse. None. He was also cold.

"He's dead alright."

Oddly enough, Gohan didn't say it with any satisfaction in his voice whatsoever.

'At least it's over. But why aren't I happy? I saved plenty of people, didn't I.?'

Gohan looked at Raditz.

"Why did you stop? You could have gotten away by the time the kamehameha wave was finished…"

Gohan flying to his house, swaying slightly, but then he soon regained his balance and flew off into the night.

Raditz body was still for a few minutes. Raditz coughed out blood and started shaking. Were the hole was on his body, his spine began to re-grow, and his flesh began to cover up the hole. Raditz's sword began to glow, and a booming voice laughed.

Orochi: "Soon, I shall rule as the king of the entire universe. Soon, one of the most powerful races in the world will become extinct. And all hope shall vanish."

In Heaven…

A statue of a dog-like lizard in a robe and red gi opened its eyes. The yellow eyes looked down at the earth in horror.

"My brother… what power have you unleashed?"

The statue began to crack. A few pieces began to break off the chest and fell to the ground. (And by that, I mean the cloud-like surface of heaven.)

"I must tell king Yemma. His power is outrageous. I have to escape from this prison. I've been stuck here for what seems like a millennia just because my brother brought me into this mayhem of his."

Another piece of stone broke off of the arm of the statue and fell revealing bronze like lizard skin.

"I must hurry…"

11:36

* * *

A.N.: Sorry, it's been a while, and I've had serious complications and other miscellaneous reasons I didn't update, leaving a whole lot of questions that don't need to be answered. Um… oh yeah, I'm turning things up a bit, so if you don't mind, the age rating is going to be M (mature) for a while. Plus, Maria S is putting up small manga scenes. They are pretty good, check them out. The link (sort of) is in the review page of this fic. And Raditz is NOT dead. I'd never do that. Power levels are as follows: 

Raditz (powered down): 63,000,000

Raditz (powered up): 1,021,000,000

Powered up Raditz (plus sword): 1,025,000,000

Orochi (maximum, current): .4,510,000,000

Sounds ok? So technically, he could beat Goten even if he went super saiyan because of 2 reasons: 1; Goten is still very young. 2; Goten hasn't mastered super saiyan yet.

And no, Goten and Raditz won't fight. (Maybe spar, but not fight.) All power levels are the same after Buu died in Dbz. (not GT) Uub isn't in the story here. He never will be.

Thanks DM!

And yes, Grevious, I know your're retarded. Ha Ha!


	6. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch5

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 6-Rebirth…again**

2:31

Gohan flew over north of north city to meet Piccolo. The burning sensation in his shoulder stopped almost instantly.

"Piccolo?"

"Yes Gohan, I'm here. What happened? Did you fight…?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You won, didn't you? Raditz is dead, right?"

"Yes, Piccolo…But what if he could have changed?"

"You mean like Vegeta? No. Raditz betrayed and attacked his own brother, your father. And on top of that, he threatened to kill you, his own nephew if Goku didn't bring him the heads of 100 humans. Freiza didn't command Raditz to do that. He did it himself. And he has paid."

"Even though, I'll never be able to face my dad again. He'll never forgive me."

"It was worth it Gohan. You had too.

Piccolo turned away, with his cape flowing in the air.

"I wanted to fight him one more time…to prove that I was stronger than him. But I suppose it was for the best."

"You would have beaten him anyway Piccolo."

"I don't know, I guess I still want someone just as strong as me to fight for a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You should confront Goku. You are a man now. That means that you make your own decisions from now on."

"Yes Piccolo, I will."

With that, Gohan began to run of the cliff and fly away to Goku's house.

'It seems like only yesterday that he was yelling for his father and crying like a child. Now he's grown and a brilliant fighter that stands up for himself. Time doesn't fly, it leaps. And I feel like I'm being left behind.'

Meanwhile

Raditz wandered around in his unconsciousness…again.

"Not this again."

Kakkarott appeared instantly in front of Raditz.

"Yes, this again."

Raditz was startled and was caught off balance.

"Don't do that. I'll kill you if you do that again."

Kakkarott started laughing.

"You can't kill me here. As a matter of fact,_ I_ can't kill _you_ here."

"And you still didn't answer me from the last time. How did you know how those things happened? "

"Well, I've been dormant within Goku for some time know. I was finally unleashed when Freiza killed one of Goku's friends. But as soon as Goku mastered the technique, I went straight back."

"Why the hell are you in my subconscious then?"

Kakkarott turned away from Raditz.

"I made a deal with Orochi."

"What? You traitor!"

"Would you just shut up and listen? I'm trying to help you by answering your questions. I can't really tell you how to kill him yet. As far as I know, he's indestructible."

"That's a big help. Thanks. One last question; why is the sword protecting me? "

"It feeds off of your emotions and to make it strong so it can kill all saiyans."

"And you're helping him to exterminate our race?"

Kakkarott was growing impatient.

"No, I'm trying to gather as much information as possible so I can help you destroy this thing! Damn! You never listen! Just think of me as an inside agent or something."

"Well, is there any way I can stop him from getting any stronger?"

"There's two ways. You can stop living…"

Raditz frowned.

"Or… you can stop feeding him your anger."

"How do I do that?" Raditz said smirking.

"Boy, you crack me up."

A growl followed the statement and they both looked behind Kakkarott's shoulder.

"It's time for me to go, he's looking for me."

Kakkarott started walking away, fading and waving.

"See you in hell!"

Raditz smiled and yelled back:

"Kiss my a-"

Raditz then woke up

"That damn Kakkarott! What?"

Raditz felt his chest and looked at the hole in his clothes.

"How come Gohan didn't kill me? I remember it going straight through me. Weird…"

Raditz stumbled and got up. He started to sniff and caught a whiff of food in the east.

"That reminds me… I _still_ haven't eaten."

He began to stumble through the woods until he say a young hunter at his camp with weird devices around him. A big hunk of deer meat was rotating on some type of a stick device and slowly sizzling. Raditz walked straight to him, punched him in the forehead which caused him to fly half a yard away into a bundle of bushes. He grabbed the meat and stumbled back away into the forest. The young man got up just as Raditz walked away into the dense forest. The young man tilted his head and scratched it.

"Was that big foot?"

he stumbled to a clear opening near the crater. He looked at the now even more damaged ship.

"Damn it. Oh well."

Raditz ate the whole deer in what seemed like only ten bites. He wiped his mouth and burped.

"That hit the spot. Well, I better get back to Kakkarott's house."

Raditz flew southeast to Goku's house, wobbling.

"That's one strong kid…"

Meanwhile, near Goku's house…

"I have to face dad. I can't live with this guilt all my life."

Gohan alighted next to the door. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He started sweating.

'No!'

Gohan knocked again.

"Yes?"

Chi-Chi opened the door.

"Mom! Your alri-"

"My baby! I knew that animal wasn't to be trusted!"

Gohan's mom did a face-hugger move and attached herself to Gohan's waist.

"I'm okay, mom he's…dead."

"He's…dead? Then you killed your…?"

Gohan silently nodded.

"How could you? Your father would never forgive you!"

"But mom! It had to be done! You said it yourself!"

"Not exactly, I said he couldn't be trusted. What did he do that you had to kill him?"

"Um…"

"He's innocent? He was just minding his own business? What did your father tell you about your powers?"

"I know… But I have to talk to him. Where is he?"

"He got worried about Raditz so he went out looking for him."

"So you don't know exactly where he is? I'll have to ki search for him then. "

Gohan bolted into the sky and cleared his mind. A high ki source was coming from…

Meanwhile

"RADITZ! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Goku was yelling down at the ground near the ground somewhere in the south.

"No good… I can't sense him anywhere…and I've been searching all day!"

Gohan flew close to Goku. Goku turned around and looked at his battle torn gi.

"Gohan! What happened?"

Gohan sighed.

"Dad, I have to speak to you. We have to get back to the house"

Meanwhile (sorry about all the meanwhile's)

By the time Raditz arrived, Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi were already knee-deep in the conversation.

He opened the unlocked door and walked in without notice. He eavesdropped on the seemingly important conversation about him.

"That's no excuse Gohan! I asked for you to trust me! He hasn't been here for a day and you guys turn on him! So that must mean that you don't trust me either!"

Gohan sat down and looked at his father. Chi-Chi brought some medicine from under the sink. on the label it said: use only for intense burns and scalded skin.

"I do dad but I had to! He tried to force you to kill 100 people or he would kill me!"

"That was in the past, Gohan. I'm sure he would have changed by now."

"Raditz _was _evil Gohan. He did nothing to you! Why did you kill him? "

Raditz started blinking rapidly.

'Kill me?Are they talking about me?'

"He didn't kill me! What are you guys talking about?"

Chi-Chi turned gohst-white.

"Oh...my...God..."

Goku looked on, not knowing if he was glad, or freaked out. Instead, he was both.

"You're alive?"

Gohan's head started hurting.

"WHAT? B-but y-you were dead! THERE WAS A HOLE GOING THROUGH YOUR WAIST!"

Raditz rubbed his forehead.

"Hmm. I knew something was wrong… a hole going through your body isn't something you forget… twice. Then answer this; why aren't I dead? And where is the hole?"

Gohan tilted his head.

"You're asking _me_ like _I_ know?"

Raditz unsheathed his sword and looked at it. His eyes went wide.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

A.N.: Sorry it wasn't longer; I'm kind of running dry of ideas. Again, power levels are as follows:

Raditz powered up (plus near death power up): 1,023,000,000

Raditz powered up plus sword (plus near death power up): 1,027,000,000

Raditz powered down (need I say it?): 71,000,000

Orochi: 4,545,000,000


	7. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch6

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 7- A new start**

"Your sword resurrected you? So you're some kind of zombie?"

Gohan was completely confused. Raditz was still alive because his sword had healed his fatal injuries.

"Why did you kill me in the first place?"

Gohan shook all of the hurt from his head, and snapped back into reality.

"I didn't kill you, because you're still alive!"

Raditz acknowledged that Gohan had a point in his head.

"You know what I mean!"

Goku nodded.

"He's right Gohan! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Gohan pointed his finger at Raditz and glared at him with fiery rage in his eyes.

"Not yet, dad, but he will. I know he will."

Raditz was tired of being called evil. It was getting boring, and Raditz HATED being bored.

"Kid, if I would have wanted to do something evil, I would have done it already."

Gohan snapped back at his uncle.

"Don't you ever call me that again! And if you aren't evil, then why is your aura thick and dark?"

"Why? I've done evil things of course. I killed thousands of people in one day. I went in a killing rampage and destroyed countless objects just yesterday. Why, look outside, and see the damage I've dealt to your precious world.

Nothing. There was nothing that the eye could see that Raditz was talking about. No burning men, collapsed cities, dead people, or even trees splintered. Obviously, he was being sarcastic.

"Don't you feed me that crap! I know you're planning something. For instance, why were you at your pod yesterday?"

"I knew you were following me and I thought that it was fitting that I die the same place I did the last time."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and focused at Raditz.

"It's more than that. I know it is…! You're planning to escape from earth, aren't you?

Raditz chuckled to himself.

"Dear me, it seems you found out my master plan. Whatever shall I do? Ha! If I'm planning to leave your planet, which I'm not, then why do you care if you never see me again?"

"You don't deserve the life you have Raditz that's why I'm going to take it."

Raditz smirked.

"Huh. So the only good Raditz is a dead one, eh kid? Well then…"

Raditz unsheathed his sword.

"If you destroy this sword, then I get destroyed along with it. Here, give it a try."

Raditz tossed the sword over to Gohan who caught it, and ran out the door and leapt in the air. Gohan yelled back down at him.

"You're going to regret this Raditz!"

Goku stared at his older brother with a confused look.

"Raditz, no! What did you do that for?"

"…If that's how he feels, then he'll do it. Or if he's still afraid of me, he'll stop his attack and continue being scared of things."

"But…"

Gohan threw the sword up into the air. In an all-to-familiar stance, Gohan cupped his hands by his side and started chanting the words that would trigger the Kame school's trademark move, The turtle destruction beam, or better known as; the Kamehameha wave.

"Ka…"

"Gohan! Don't!"

"Me…Ha…Me…"

A whitish-blue ball of energy began to form in his hands and kept getting bigger

"No! Stop this Gohan!"

"Ha!"

Gohan had just realized what he was doing. He tried to stop his hands from going outwards to complete the attack, but the momentum overtook him…it was too late. The beam was already done and hurtled at the sword.

'What have I just done?'

Gohan looked at his father, who didn't even know who his son was anymore. Chi-Chi fainted, and Raditz closed his eyes and turned his head due to the intense light and pure power of the blast nearly completely blinding him. The beam enveloped the sword in whitish-blue rage. It consumed it and went even further and into outer-space. The powerful, monstrous beam collided with a star and completely obliterated it, making a miniature supernova that evaporated every last particle of the star itself, and the small, uninhabited planet just a few 100 miles away from it. The destruction could even be seen from earth. Gohan looked towards the smoke and dust were the sword and blast met and his eyes grew larger than most of his head.

"The sword…it's impossible… That was everything I had! That blast was enough to wipe away at least 10 percent of the sun!"

'Gohan had regretted doing the blast, but he was still surprised that the sword _still_ survived.'

Raditz looked onwards as well. Not a scratch had formed on the blade. He was also still alive from what he could tell.

"That should have been enough! How wasn't that enough?"

Goku was the most amazed. Not that the star exploded, not by his son's strength, not even by his disobedience. The sword's power was incomprehensible to Goku, the gods, and even Shenlong, the eternal dragon. And Raditz was the one who wielded it.

Meanwhile, At Capsule Corp…

Trunks was in his room sitting on his bed. The beam could be seen on the outside of his window among many trees, crashing into the star, and obliterating it, but no sound.

'Is it true? That I'm not a real saiyan? Was that guy one of the saiyans that he was talking about? Let's see; he said one was…Nappa, and the other was… um…Radish? Wait, no. He said it was Raditz. He said that Raditz had long hair, and Nappa had none… So His name is Raditz. Fine. I'll defeat Raditz and show him, and my dad, just how strong I really am.

Trunks stood up and started beating his chest like a giant monkey.

"I AM A REAL SAIYAN!"

Bulma yelled up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Trunks! What's going on up there?"

Trunks sat down and started sweating and scratched the back of his head.

"Um…nothing, mom. Can I go to Goten's house tomorrow?"

"Okay. But stay away from Goku's brother, Raditz

he's big and has long hair."

"Yes, mom. And tomorrow, I'll strike."

Meanwhile, back at Goku's house…

Gohan continuously pummeled the sword with his fists, but to no avail. His hands were bloody and throbbing wildly.

'No good… What the hell is this thing made of?'

Goku shook his head and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Stop this Gohan. Please, do this for me. Give him one last chance."

Gohan hung his head.

"I'm sorry dad. I…just can't."

Gohan flew of to his new house just bought about a week after Buu died.

"Gohan…"

Raditz watched his nephew fly off to his house. He then looked at his brother.

"I'm done with doing that kind of stuff now. Believe it or not, Kakkarott, hell can change a person, even an ass like me."

Goku sighed and lied down in the grass and looked at the blue sky.

"I know, Raditz, and I trust you."

Raditz started to walk inside the house.

"I know…Brother."

After Raditz was in the house, Goku began to think.

'For a second, I thought he saw at least a dozen shiny objects fly from that moon…Nah, It was probably nothing. Even if it was something, nothing could possibly come out of it.'

Chi-Chi's head emerged from the kitchen window.

"Goku! Time for dinner!"

Goku's stomach began to ace and growl.

"Just in time!"

Goku flipped up, and ran into the house.

"Coming, Chi-Chi!"

A Few Minutes Later

Raditz was walking through a dense forest. Raditz had not really cared for Chi-Chi's food, but Goku insisted on at least trying it. Raditz ate one bite, and spat out the food. Chi-Chi had ACTUALLY ran him out of the house.

"She can keep her burnt food…"

Raditz knocked down another oak tree.

"I have other means of eating anyway! I don't need anyone to feed me! I am no child! I am a full blooded, grown saiyan warrior!"

Raditz's stomach was empty. And his strength was slightly lowered.

'Did that deer get digested already? It must have, I'm still hungry.'

Raditz rubbed his stomach and continued going until he saw a city. Satan city…

Meanwhile, in heaven…

After many, many hours of trying to get control of his left arm, he finally able to get his clawed, well muscled, leathery arm free. He began ripping off stray pieces of the concrete-like material on his shoulder and left bicep.

'I MUST GET FREE. MY BROTHER IS TOO POWERFUL ALREADY.'

A group of clouds gathered around the statue, looking at each other, trying to decide whether they should help him or not. After 5 minutes of stupidly arguing amongst themselves, angel oni came through with a clipboard. He saw a few clouds converging around something, but he didn't see what they were around.

"What is going on here?"

About two dozen clouds scattered in all directions. After all of the clouds ran away, or floated, whatever, the object of their fascination came into view. A tall, nearly 7 feet, 3 inches, the giant towered over the lanky, wiry frame of the oni. The oni was frozen with fear. Almost all of his hairs stood on his head as he only managed to shriek out two words.

"K-king Yemma!"

The dog-lizard raised his hand towards the oni. A ball of raw power grew in his hand. The area around the statue began to glow… An explosion could be heard near the desk of King Yemma. The lord of the underworld flinched by the force of the blast.

"What the hell? What was that?"

King Yemma ducked under his desk. The clouds that were in a line going towards his desk took advantage of this to try to manage an escape into earth.

A namekian-like being appeared in front of the gate to earth not too far away from the desk. The spirit clouds stopped in their tracks and went back into the line with their heads hung.

King Yemma emerged from the safety of his desk.

"Thanks, Pikkon. If those souls were to get back to their bodies on earth, all hell would break loose. You just bagged yourself the title of the employee of the month! "

Pikkon smiled slightly.

"Now, go check out that explosion nearby."

Pikkon bowed and flew over to the explosion, and readied himself to fight the one who caused it…

Meanwhile, in Satan city…

Raditz scratched his head as he went through the city. He caught the eye of everyone he went past. He took up most of the space on t the street he was walking through, even though he wasn't even wearing his armor.

Raditz saw a big building that caught his eye. There were paintings of beautiful women on the outside wearing kimonos. There was also a sign that he didn't bother to read. He hoped they had food there, or at least something to drink. As he was walking towards the door, people, particularly women began shouting at him with curses. Raditz simply ignored them and continued towards the door.

Inside the building, a camera was watching his every move, along with some half dressed women in small, see through robes. They began to swarm around him touching him on his shoulder. Raditz looked at them and shook them off.

"What?" Who are you?"

The women began giggling to them selves. One with beautiful light brown spoke to Raditz in a soft voice.

"You don't know were you are, do you?"

Raditz shook his head.

A voice spoke quietly in a small head piece in the brown haired women's ear. Only Raditz and she heard what it said. A man laughed and said the following;

"Great, he's a tourist! Knowing those tourists, he's probably loaded with money!"

The woman with light brown hair covered her mouth and talked to a small device in her hand.

"I don't know, I only see his sword, but it looks really authentic, we could probably sell it for a few bucks."

The man in the ear piece grumbled.

"Well, check him for money anyway. Take him to the baths and put sleep pills in his sake. We don't want this guy tailing us, so well leave right after he goes to sleep."

In the back room, there were multiple screens, and a computer, that controlled the cameras. A relatively young man named Agen Fast with slick black hair that looked like Captain Silver sat back with his arms behind his head.

"Ha! This fool has no idea…that were going to rob him blind!"

The women took off his gi and took away his sword.

"Hey! What are you doing? Give me back my s-"

The brown haired woman gave him a short shot glass. There was something fizzing at the bottom of it.

"Relax…Have a drink…"

Raditz took the drink and drank it in one gulp.

The brown haired woman looked at Raditz.

"Umm…Do I know you from somewhere?"

Raditz looked at the woman.

"No. This is the first time I've ever been here."

The brown haired woman smiled.

"Oh, so you are a tourist?"

Raditz smiled and thought about hell.

"So to speak, yes."

The brown haired woman began to remember something.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raditz nodded. "Do you umm…know someone named Goku?"

Raditz's head snapped back into her direction.

"You mean Kakkarott? My Brother? How do you know of him..?"

The woman froze for a second and then spoke into her hand.

"Agen!"

The young man spoke into a microphone annoyed, as he looked at the box that the pills came from.

"What is it, Ginger?"

"We got a bit of a problem here…"

AN: sorry bout that. I wanted it longer, but…It just wasn't. Have any Idea's? E-mail me. Check out my Super Smash Bros. story also! It's not getting any reviews at all. As I said, I'm open to Ideas.


	8. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch7

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 8-robbed blind**

A furious Agen stood up fuming. His muscled, tattooed hand slammed down on a keyboard.

"Problem! In this business, there is no room for a mistake!"

Ginger snapped back. (Ha ha! I made a joke!)

"Well, it's not my fault Agen! If this guy is the brother of Goku, then were in trouble."

Agen sat back in his chair and started drumming his fingers against his arm rest. This was Agen's sign to everyone he knows that he was not in a good mood.

"Well, what's the problem?"

Ginger took a second look back at Raditz, who was virtually inhaling the drugged sake faster than the girls were making them. Either they were going to run out of sake, drugs, or Raditz would fall out. At one point, he drank one before the pill got a chance to dissolve. It seemed that they were going to lose this battle.

"You're looking at it yourself! This guy is breathing this stuff in like air! He's not even the slightest woozy!"

Raditz threw the shot glass over his head which slammed into another girls head.

In slight drunken stupor, Raditz managed to get out three words you would hear often at a bar.

"Give me another!"

Ginger shook her head.

"I guess he is after all…"

The girls that were in the tub with him began to wonder what exactly they were witnessing in front of them; A man, a drunken man, or the god of beer in disguise.

They began to whisper to each other.

A young girl with blue hair and a short dress whispered quietly;

"What should we do?"

A red haired one whispered back:

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to flirt with us."

Agen was loosing patience fast. He usually wasn't a reckless man, but when he was displeased, he was prone to going on a rampage of blind destruction. (Much like an Oozaru) He kept looking at the box that the sleeping pills came in, it said fast acting, and that they would start to kick in about after 1 minute. It had been 8 minutes since Raditz had consumed his first drink, and he was guzzling down even more.

"Hey, what's you're name!"

Raditz rudely pointed at Ginger and snapped his fingers. (I just can't stop, can I?)

She stomped her foot and started yelling at Raditz.

"My name is Ginger!"

"Whatever. You didn't answer my question…how do you know of Kakkarott?"

She calmed down and leaned against a wall.

"I was a driving instructor a few years back. Your brother somehow survived a car crash and didn't have a scratch on him."

Raditz laughed slightly and combed through his hair with his hand.

"Of course he didn't. He's a saiyan."

Ginger gave a look to Raditz that a dog would to a strange noise.

"Uh…Saiyan? I'm sorry for asking, but what's a saiyan?"

For no apparent reason, Raditz stood up from the pool laughing uncontrollably. Water flew off of his massive hair as he shook it around like a wet dog. The water hit everyone within a foot's diameter near Raditz.

"The saiyans? They are the ultimate fighting race in the entire universe!"

Agen stood up, as furious as a human being could be.

"HE'S GETTING THE WHOLE PLACE WET! That's it! This guy thinks he can ruin my plans? I'll show him!"

Agen began to walk down the stairs to confront a drunken saiyan…

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven…

* * *

Pikkon flew past dozens of clouds, going through some. At heaven, there was no ki needed to fly, but you could only go at a certain speed. After some of the clouds that were near heard the explosion, they floated away in terror. Soon, there was a strange, intimidating Dog-lizard trying to free his left leg from concrete. Near him, was a burning blue angel oni in a suit. A small cloud came out of his mouth and expanded in size. It looked at what was once his body and shook it's head. (or whatever clouds have anyway,) 

"Are you the one who did this?"

He obviously caught his attention, as his head snapped up and glared at him, red eyes radiating into the calm, focused eyes of Pikkon.

"The stupidity of your question is not deserving of my intelligent answer."

Pikkon raised an eyebrow. (if he actually has any that is,)

"So you did do it?"

The demon laughed eerily.

"No he committed seppuku. Of course I did! Why must you continue to ask idiotic questions?"

This demon seemed to have the aura of an innocent soul, yet his body looked like a monster. Half of his face was still covered with the material. (He doesn't speak with his mouth. He's kind of like Mewtwo.) He could not move his left leg either. He was suited in a traditional toga and Gi, with markings of a language long forgotten. It covered most of his chest and his entire left arm. His tail was a demonic mix between a dragon and a serpent.

"Why are you here?"

The demon simply ignored Pikkon as he ripped a large plate of the material from his ankle.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Pikkon angrily shouted at the monster. He looked up at him, glaring into his soul, he found his answer soon after.

"To save the world's ass from an evil too horrid to imagine…my brother.

* * *

Nearly 5 girls were holding Agen to keep him from attacking Raditz.

"Let me go! I'll kill the bastard!"

They released Agen, who stomped over to Raditz steaming.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Raditz stood up and looked at Agen with a stupid face.

"I? I am more powerful than every human on this planet. Who are you?"

"I? I am very pissed off man."

Agen hit Raditz as hard as he could on the bridge of his nose. Raditz stood rock still, his smile didn't fade. Raditz put his hand on the shoulder of Agen, who pulled back his fist that was sprained by hitting the drunken saiyan.

"Come on, now. I'm sure we can sole this without having to fight."

In a split second, Raditz crushed Agen's collar bone. Agen let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his neck.

"Ha Ha Ha! Sucker! I'm sorry! I just had to do that!"

The girls fled the building without helping Agen.

"Huh? Was it something I said?"

Raditz stumbled over to where a girl had laid down his sword and ripped,battle worn gi. he managed to get the Gi on and his sword by his side.

Raditz jumped through the roof and made a large hole in the ceiling. Raditz's ki enveloped him as he swerved and headed north-west towards west city. (He thought he was going to Goku's house but, being drunk… well… he had no idea.)

* * *

AN: I suck. I know. Orochi will Appear soon, so get ready. Read my SSB fic! 

Power levels are as follows.

Raditz (suppressed): 71,000,000

Raditz (powered up): 1,027,000,000

Raditz (powered up plus sword): 1,030,000,000

Orochi (current, maximum): 4,548,000,000

Azaichi (current, maximum): 4,000,500,000

Kakkarott: (powered up): 1,000,450,500

Orochi's most loyal servant, Sha'Ky (shaky): 45,000

All other characters: slightly stronger since Buu died. Not a lot though.


	9. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch8

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 9-Orochi's master plan**

Kakkarott is seen slowly walking through the dark depths of Raditz's mind, and consciousness. He looked and spun around, always seeing images of the past and present.

Walking from shadows in the deep, unlimited regions of Raditz's soul and mind was something really spectacular indeed. When Orochi said hiding deep in Raditz's mind, he thought that he meant that his bed would be some where inside of his cerebellum. In fact, this was his mind in a totally different perspective. He found himself walking through mist like images of his thoughts, feelings, ideas, and even memories. It felt wrong of him, being on Orochi's side, being forced to tell him about the saiyans abilities, powers and weaknesses. But on the other hand, he was also doing his best to gain his trust, and hopefully learning his weaknesses also. But there is always one specific thing, or rather, person that is, that stands in his way from doing that…

Kakkarott finds himself in front of a near a young "man." His hair, long, slender gray hair, his face hidden deep behind it. A long robe that some sort of priest, or a prince would wear, along with a hood. He began to speak with a slow, wise, almost elderly touch to it.

"Ah, and where have you been?"

Kakkarott looked at him, and walked past him without acknowledging his question. Sha'Ky, the wizard de-materialized and reappeared standing in front of Bardock's second born child.

"Went out for nature walk, have we? There is nothing here, Kakkarott. No trees, birds, fuzzy little animals to destroy like you saiyans like to do, or anything worthy of interest. And even worse, our brother is a complete imbecile. Staying in his mind is beginning to turn me into an idiot myself."

Kakkarott walked past him again, this time shoving him out of his way.

"You were an idiot before Orochi saved your sorry ass and sent you here into his mind, Sha'Ky. My brother has nothing to do with it."

"You dare MOCK ME?"

Sha'Ky raised his hand. Kakkarott turned around and entered his own self trained stance. Sha'Ky began summoning power, to create his most fearsome attack ever, the dreadful…

"**STOP**!"

A powerful voice that could shatter a giant's bones, twist metal into pretzels, and summon demons from fiery pits of the unknown reached the ears of the Saiyan and the wizard. The evil wizard bowed, and Kakkarott soon after.

"Lord Orochi…Why do we need this…monkey-"

Kakkarott's eyes filled with hatred, looked at one of the strongest sorcerer in the universe..

"to carry out our plans? His strength is inferior!"

Kakkarott sneered and thought:

'So is yours, asshole…'

"I heard that! You know I am not a fighter! Brawn pales in comparison to magic…but know that you wouldn't know that, saiyan."

Kakkarott stood up and glared at the wizard.

"And why the hell are you in my thoughts anyway?"

Orochi's voice beckoned yet another time:

"**ENOUGH**! **I TIRE OF YOUR COMPLAINING**! **I NEED YOU BOTH TO COMPLETE MY PLAN**!"

The monstrous serpent's eyes widened, his pupils seemed to have entire universes inside of both of them, beautiful, and hideous.

"May I ask, what _is_ the plan, sire?"

Kakkarott hated Sha'Ky's voice as much as death itself.

"Maybe if you shut up, he'll tell us."

"**QUIET**! **THIS IS MY PLAN; FIRST, SHA'KY, YOU MUST LEARN A SPELL THAT CAN RETURN KAKKAROTT TO HIS BODY**…'

'My body?'

Kakkarott could freely think now, as it appeared that Sha'Ky was not paying him any attention. Sha'Ky nodded his head in compliance.

"The spell will be learned soon my lord…"

Orochi began to speak again:

"**WHILE IN YOUR BODY, YOU SHOULD HAVE GOKU'S POWER ALONG WITH IT. SO NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO STOP YOU FROM KILLING THE GAURDIAN OF THE EARTH, DENDE, WHICH WILL ALSO DESTROY THE DRAGONBALLS, SO NO WISHES CAN BE MADE BY MY UNCLE, SHENRON."**

(Surprised you there didn't I?)

"**THEN, I SHALL BE RESSURECTED BY SHA'KY, VEGETA WILL DIE, AND RADITZ SOON AFTER. THEN, YOU WILL BOTH BE BY MY SIDE AS WE RULE THE UNIVERSE, TOGETHER! USUALLY, I KNOW YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD NOT HOLD TRUE TO MY PROMISE, BUT I WILL, I SWEAR I WILL… FOR YOU SEE…I TRUST YOU BOTH GREATLY WITH MY LIFE SO FAR…SO I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD POSSIBLY BE BETRAYED…"**

Not too far away, demons that Raditz and the previous owner of the blade had defeated in hell and other places were flying around, training, fighting each other, preparing for their assault, and grand invasion.

"I will not betray you my master…the only person you have to worry about is the saiyan…"

Kakkarott gave him yet another glare.

"**I WILL STRIKE YOU AND HE BOTH DOWN IF NEED BE. THERE ARE OTHER SORCEROR'S AND WARRIORS IN THIS UNIVERSE. MAYBE NOT AS STRONG, BUT I CAN BE PATIENT. "**

Sha'Ky and Kakkarott both looked up at the embodiment of chaos and havoc, and overall bringer of the Armageddon.

"**AND IT THIS PLAN FAILS, WE WILL HAVE TO GO TO PLAN B…"**

Another shadowy figure loomed next to Orochi.

Kakkarott looked at it and it seemed very familiar.

"The hell…YOU! It… it's impossible…you are…"

"**YES. I KNOW. BUT MEANWHILE, I SHALL TAKE OVER RADITZ'S BODY NOW, AND PROVOKE VEGETA, FULING HIS RAGE, AND MAKE HIM ATTACK RADITZ. IF WE ARE LUCKY, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO KILL HIM NOW." **

Both Sha'Ky and Kakkarott bowed low. "Yes, sire" Said the both of them simultaneously. And with that, both began walking away. Without his notice, Sha'Ky was following Kakkarott close by. After a long time of walking and stopping, Sha'Ky was getting bored. He knew the saiyan was guilty of treachery, he just needed solid proof. Kakkarott spun around, and launched an orb of light white power and launched it at the wizard, who, somersaulted over it, and landed nicely and it exploded on the small hill he was using as cover. Drawing out his own small orb, which grew in it's full size (He shrunk it so it would be easier to carry in his belt,) He threw it far away to his side, to the surprise of Kakkarott. Kakkarott continued throwing ki blasts rapidly at Sha'Ky, standing there slowly walking towards him. The ki blasts instantly stopped at the face of Sha'Ky, and headed towards the orb. The shining, aluminous star like orb absorbed it, grew even more. Sending dozens of ki blasts at him now, they all soon met the same fate. The orb continued growing until it swelled to the size of a large barrel. Kakkarott stopped, nearly out of ki, he went for yet another plan of attack; a melee assault. He dashed forward, arm pulled back, yelling an ear twisting war cry with the fury of a full blooded saiyan. Sha'Ky summoned the orb in front of him and without even lifting a finger. He waited for the saiyan to get closer… when he was close enough; he unlashed the power that Kakkarott had fed it, all at once.

Kakkarott was blown backwards by his own energy as he blasted to the other side of his brother's consciousness. His armor (Bardock's armor,) was cracked and sizzling. Although Sha'Ky's power level was small and weak, his magic was highly dangerous to that of a high level super saiyan 2. His shields and counter spells were world renown, or at least, on his side of the solar system, as he was unarguably the greatest wizard, or spell caster alive. It was also said that he destroyed a menacing dragon with a power level near super saiyan's awesome power, with one spell. He was also said to destroy his entire race instead of him, by himself. It was obvious why Orochi chose him.

"Why do you hate saiyans?"

Sha'Ky was baffled that he was able to have enough strength to ask a question.

"I do not hate them, I do not hate you. I just don't want anyone to ruin our plans."

Kakkarott wobbly stood up, brushing himself off. He could see the razor like teeth of the wizard peeking through the shadow of the hood, and the wall of white hair.

"You mean _your_ plan."

Kakkarott said as he summoned the orb to his hand shrinking it and putting it back into his belt.

"What do you mean?"

Kakkarott tilted his head at the strong wizard in disbelief.

"You don't really think that Orochi would hold true to his promises, do you? You are much smarter than that, Sha'Ky. I think you are trying to formulate a plan to kill him."

Sha'Ky saw images swiling aroun him and looked at Raditz seeing his brother for the first time, and him witnessing the destuction of Vegeta-sai, the saiyans homeplanet at the same time. His eyes wandered off of Kakkarot for only a second.

"I doubt that he would think of doing that. I don't think he would even care if _we_ betrayed him. He _still _probably would not kill us. As he said, he is the only one who is threatened with the chance of being double-crossed."

This was all making Kakkarott's head hurt.

"So…he was telling the truth? A demon telling the truth by his own will? I don't believe it."

Sha'Ky's eyes locked on to the fearless Kakkarott's. Sha'Ky spoke in a tone that made him seem offended.

"My mind has twice the thinking speed of a normal human being, and can remember triple than the ammount of ahighly skilled mage. Soyes…I would have sensed it if he wasn't."

Kakkarott was sweating, thinking of opportunities.

"Then…the world is ours? We could rule? We could _be_ the _law_ of the universe?"

Sha'Ky was rapidly disappearing from the feet up. Molecules upon atoms dissapeared in a rapid fashion.

"Yes… It is up to us to change the outcome of the world. One way…or another. "

Kakkarott shook his clenched fist and thought of his, and the worlds fate.

'Is this the right path for me? Should I rule the universe with Sha'Ky and Orochi? Maybe I could restore the saiyan race…As the new KING! But I can't, I can't do that. I cannot kill Raditz or Vegeta. I would be a traitor. What should I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Raditz flew with more control as he was being controlled by Orochi. 

He flew faster and with more control. Raditz's body was still slightly drunk however, as his body was prone to shutting down for about a second or two, as if he were nodding off.

"What did that fool do to his body? I hope I can still fight Vegeta in this body… in it's current state."

People on the ground the city looked up in utter amazement so would you if you saw a saiyan with long, wild hair levitating over you. One of them is Yamcha with the bag of money he won not long ago from some mobsters in a card game.

"What the hell? I just know somehow that this is gonna screw me over. I always get screwed…I better hurry up and get out of here quick. "

Almost at the same time, Orochi stopped at the bank he was near.

"Pathetic humans! Know this! I will rule as the greatest force since my father in your universe! Go ahead, get your alpha male or leader so I can strike him down, and surpass his greatness! Summon him, so I can destroy him!"

The "pathetic humans" looked at each other and shrugged. They began chanting one name:

TOWNS PEOPLE: "HERCULE! HERCULE! HERCULE!"

"It is not Goku? Hmm…I was hoping that they would summon Goku so I could set a fight between Vegeta and him. Oh well, I'll just have to kill them to show them my power."

"Raditz" gathered a rather small amount of energy and slung it at the humans. They all ran and duck for cover, but some of them didn't make it. One of the women had her long, black hair on fire.

Yamcha grimaced and watched her run incircles until she hit her head on a wall.

"Man! I was gonna ask what her number was!"

The blast also destroyed the bank and sent a flaming brick into Yamcha's open bag. Yamcha jumped in horror and tried to put the fire out. the money burned and Yamcha tried his best to put it out without getting caught on fire. His plan futile, he threw the bag to the ground and he yelled into he sky.

"DAAMN IT!"

Before Yamcha could catch "Raditz", he flew off sensing a strong presence; Vegeta.

"Get back here!"

Raditz flew away without even stopping to look at him.

The man from the twilight zone stepped in front of Yamcha and time stopped and the scene behind him turned black and white.

ANNOUNCER GUY: "Yet another fabulous chapter in the life of Yamcha."

The guy looks at the frozen Yamcha, and couldn't help but laugh.

ANOUNCER GUY: "Are these complete coincidences, or is the writer jus laughing down upon him? Ah, Yamcha…sucks to be you." (I dont hate yamcha, I'm doing it to take up more useless space. DONT CALL ME A YAMCHA HATER! I LIKE THEHUMANS! And whatever the hell Tienshinhan and chaozu is...)  
The guy disappeared in the city and the scene turned to normal. (Back to business.)

Raditz wove through the small city, noticing that some of them had the same symbol, the symbol of capsule corp. He soon saw the biggest building yet, also with the biggest insignia.

"I think this castle is worthy of a king… This must be where Vegeta resides…I feel his power even from here."

"Raditz" landed close to the compound's gate. Two guards with high powered guns stood their ground, at the post. They raised their guns in alarm, directing them at the intruder that appeared from "nowhere". He simply walked up to the gate, grabbed the guard to his right's face, and lifted him up. The guard to the right stood dumbfounded. The guard he was lifting single handedly 316 pounds, fat, and with a small mustache. The fat one dropped his gun, and struggled to free his face from the mysterious long haired saiyan's hand. The guard to the right shivered as he heard a crunch as he saw the innocent, married man fall to the ground with his face broken. "Raditz" let the blood of the man trickle down his forearm.

"Blood… I almost had forgotten what it tastes like…"

The other guard ran for cover and dropped his gun, like an idiot, only to get disintegrated by a loud blast that came from Raditz into his direction.

Bulma's voice, stricken with horror emerged from a small box near the gate.

"What's going on out the-"

"Raditz's" fist plunged into the box, silencing Bulma's frantic, panicked question.

He retracted his fist with wires and twisted metal hanging out.

He kicked the fat guard out of his way as he melted the gate only with his raw aura.

He marched towards the back of the complex... and towards Vegeta.

"I love power…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Vegeta was doing something he had never done before; meditating. He found out that training alone was not enough. If Goku had been able to achieve super saiyan 3 in two years, than he was obviously missing something. He had achieved a breakthrough recently, as he had a very steep boost of power after meditating one morning. He sensed he was very close to matching Goku's power…yes. So close… Vegeta closed his eyes.

* * *

Flashback…

* * *

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were wiping out all of the residents on the planet Kasire, or Kaxire for the residents of the planet. The people were tall, slender, mantis-like creatures that had technology equal, if not better even that the Tsfuru-jins. (Or tuffles, for you CN watchers.) This was actually beginning to be a great battle also, as they also were a warrior race. They also had an intricate body system, as in, if one Kaxin-jin were to devour a dead, or injured Kaxin-jin, their muscles, IQ power, psychokinetic abilities, and everything down to their immune system would increase. The person that eats the fallen one would have the "meals" power added on to them. And even further, every Klackxin-jin was born with the high power level of 100. (Kinda like Namekian fusion) 

Raditz was sweeping through dozens, while Nappa was decimating hundreds, and Vegeta was wiping away nearly thousands of these intriguing works of art.

Raditz had actually the only one with a plan. He was power housing his way near the throne room, and their queen. Vegeta saw Raditz single handedly decapitated the two "elite" guards with his hand.

He used his favorite move, the double Sunday, to clear away approaching guards coming for him on the steps. A few thousand more were marching towards the saiyan assassin.

Nappa used his favorite move, giant kamikaze, (bakurikimaha, shockwave or heavy storm, whichever you like best,) by raising two fingers upwards, making rapid, spontaneous combustion occur by his will, it caused the Kaxin-jin following Raditz explode, ignite, and burn, utterly killing them all.

A small shadow behind a building near the throne saw this, and caught a leg that was headed towards him and started liquefying it by spitting it's saliva on it and eating it.

Raditz blasted threw the throne door and entered. The lights turned on revealing a giant mantis creature also with an egg sack. A few eggs were laid around… her. "Holy shit!" Raditz reared his hand back and started charging his special move, the Saturday cru-

"WAIT, PLEASE!"

Raditz stopped charging the blast and his tail twitched.

"What? You are capable of speaking our language?"

This Kaxin-jin was differend from the others. her face was smooth, and elegant, like a human. And she had fingers, five instead of six, which was regular for most of them on the planet.

"YES, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT. I AM THE QUEEN OF KASIRE, AND I BEG OF YOU, DO NOT DESTROY OUR RACE! ON BEHALF OF MY ENTIRE RACE, WE WILL ALL GLADLY LEAVE THIS PLANET."

"I can't. It's my job…"

The trone shook. numerous bodies were flung into the side of the building, each of them splatting on the walls, sending entrails and several non human organs sliding down. yuck.

"AT LEAST USE THE CAPSULE OVER THERE…"

The queen gestured towards escape pods to her right side.

"TO GET OUR YOUNG ONES TO SAFETY, AND GIVE ME THE CONSOLATION THAT AT LEAST SOME OF OUR RACE HAS SURVIVED."

Raditz and the queen had no idea that Vegeta was witnessing this. Raditz couldn't help but accept this offer. Besides, who would know? Inside the white shelled, see though eggs, a small baby-like mantis larva suspended in mysterious, and yolk like fluids.

'When you get past the cannibal stuff, they don't seem half bad… In a way, they are like Saiyans…doing what needs to be done, even if it means killing the weak…and helpless…'

A few seconds later Raditz had two eggs left, but only one capsule. One was nearly in it's second evolution stage, with a power level of 131. The second was a newborn, with a power level of 100.

'The weak should go. The stronger one had lived longer. No, the strong should go, their race would become stronger. But the weaker one does not even have age enough to know what was going on…'

"LET THE WEAKER ONE GO…"

Raditz spun around, surprised. Caught up in decision, he forgot a giant mantis queen was behind him watching his every move with her compound vision.

"What? Why?"

"I...DONT KNOW…"

Raditz obeyed, and input the egg into the capsule. He pressed the button and sent it off into outer space. Raditz waved away, as he looked at it launch away in the escape pod.

"You know that I have to kill you now, don't you…?"

The large mantis seemed to be praying (No pun intended,) and singing a song with an unusually beautiful voice.

Raditz turned his head and gathered energy into his hand and turned his palm towards the queen's head.

"Sorry…Forgive me Bardock…"

* * *

Flashback ended…

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes. He quickly went into his defensive position and caught Raditz's sword. He used his energy to push "Raditz" back. 

"Long time no see, eh Vegeta?"

Vegeta snarled and growled a deep growl, filled with hate.

"Orochi…you filth…"

Orochi was wobbly again. Something was definitely wrong here. He should have had more control than this…was Raditz fighting for control this time…?

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Raditz" (From now on, Orochi,) fainted left, luring Vegeta into a trap… or so he thought. Vegeta noticed his movements easier, the meditation was working. He grabbed his blade, and pulled him inward, and was hit by Vegeta's left hand. He was knocked over the protection rails, and downwards into the lower level of the city. Orochi rolled away, just as Vegeta slammed into the ground with both of his feet in awesome power, and made a giant crack in the pavement that traveled a long, destructive path and made the whole street cave in.

"That it?"

Orochi sneered.

"Are you really trying, Vegeta?"

The whole area around Vegeta quaked terribly again, this time with golden white power.

Vegeta's hair and eyebrows shone like the morning sun, the light too intense for Orochi, a monster that dwells only in darkness for millions of years. He covered his eyes and grinned sadistically, savoring the moment, as he had not fought an enemy this strong since that fool human…long ago…

One final fantastic quake that ruined most of the buildings in the area, and Vegeta, was now, super saiyan two.

"Now I am!"

Vegeta launched a mighty assault, each blow cracking into Orochi's (Raditz's,) mouth, knocking him back into the caved in street into the sewers. Vegeta stopped and hovered over the sewers. Orochi was looking down as well, just above him. Vegeta looked up and saw him wave.

"Hello."

Vegeta waved back and rapidly plunged his elbow into his gut smiling, and appeared behind him, and threw him across the town in an open area. He grabbed his foot, and spun him high into the atmosphere.

"Good bye!" Vegeta threw his hands apart, gathered energy in each, and added them both together by putting the heel of his palms together.

"THIS IS THE END GAME, DEMON!"

Vegeta gathered intense amounts of body energy into his palms, letting his muscles grow viciously, ripping through the lower part of his gi. (Yes, his pants were now shorts,) He put all of his strength and will into the heart of the energy wave. If he did not release it now, all of his major body functions would collapse entirely. But he did not. He continued until he started growing the size of an Oozaru's leg's calf region. Vegeta had never felt like this before in his entire life. it felt like when he sacrifice himself to defeat Buu, like he was going to pop by pushing himself way too far. but if he wanted any hope of defeating Orochi, he would need to push it a little furter...

He had to stop this…NOW!

"**FINAL FLASH!** "

A beam equal in power to Gohan's raced towards Orochi, who was only now starting to lose momentum. He did not even have time to right himself into a guard position, it exploded horribly amongst contact.

"N-no! I-it's to close to…"

Vegeta fell down, returning to normal size, losing his super saiyan two hair.

In the air, Orochi started absorbing as much of the explosion as he could, his body taking in the chi and utter and complete dump of raw energy. The rest that he could not absorb himself seemed to inflict a horrible amount of damage to Orochi's host, Raditz. It was like it incenerated most of his skin cells and could feel theburnway down inhis marrow

"Such… strength… it's of mammoth proportions…nearly equal to mine!…is he?"

* * *

DS: what? Yeah, that's it… No there is no more! That completes the whole story, duh. That's all folks……tch, yea, right. I wouldn't do you guys like that. Of course there's more. Pl's are as is: 

Raditz powered down: 78,000,000

Raditz powered up: 1,046,000,000

Raditz powered up plus sword: 1,049,000,000

Orochi in Raditz's body: 3,548,000,000 (plus the battle experience with Vegeta)

Orochi maximum, current: 4,548,090,000 (plus the battle experience with Vegeta)

Azaichi maximum, current: 4,000,500,000

(Not Goku,) Kakkarott: 1,000,455,500 (battle with Sha'Ky)

Sha'Ky the wizard: 45,000

Sha'Ky the wizard: (magic converted into chi) 2,200,000,000

* * *

ATTENTION! Power up!

* * *

Vegeta is just as strong as Goku, and can match him on all levels.

That's right, super saiyan 1, super saiyan 2, super saiyan…4… just kidding. Super saiyan 3.

WooT!


	10. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch9

**Welcome back, Raditz!**

**Chapter: 10- Giji**

AN: First off, I'm glad this fic didn't suck as much as I thought it totally would. As you all can see, from the title of this chapter is giji, which means false super saiyan. I fond this saiyan form thanks to a website I found, which I will post in my profile later. And no, I don't own the website.

Giji is the mid point a full blooded saiyan reaches when he is about near super saiyan.In the last chap, Vegeta launched his final flash at full power, hoping to destroy Orochi, who was temporarily in control of Raditz.

Vegeta can reach all levels now, 1, 2, and last but not least, 3. I'm kind of changing my writing style now, I'll try to put more detail in the fight scenes, (you'll see ALOT more fighting,) and get Raditz and Goten to develop some sort of friendship. (Thanks, Maria.) ONE LAST THING! I'm moving from N.C. Nooooooooooo! Heh. You guys don't care. Its only gonna be for like…1 week or something. I'm coming back. I hope…

Well, that's about it. Email me for complaints, argues, congrats, or even just to call my fic shit. Enjoy, OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Re- did this chapter saturday, October 1st, 2005, 5:59 PM (eastern)...not anything major though...enjoy.

* * *

Raditz slowly descended, keeping a close eye on his enemy, the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta. Hovering just above the ground, dust and dirt swirled around Raditz's feet, ki propelling him. He was still wobbly, and his vision was fading. The prince's body started shaking. Vegeta's painful frown turned into an amused grin…Vegeta started slowly laughing. He shouldn't have even been able to do that. Soon, Vegeta was almost insane with laughter. Vegeta coughed out two words as his arms tiredly pushing him up from the ground into a kneeling position... 

"You…fool…"

Raditz pulled his arm up and his palm opened, directed at Vegeta, he quickly channeled the ki from his body into a ball of white strength.

"That…that won't be enough…"

Orochi's (Raditz's) head snapped back now fully aware, Orochi was gaining more and more control. Whatever it was that was fighting for Raditz's body was dieing down, at least for the moment. Orochi smiled at Vegeta.

"One has no choice to admire your durability Vegeta…but there is a line between courage and ignorance…you has just now passed it."

Vegeta, even with his muscles blown past the maximum still kept laughing, he could not seem to stop, something was obviously on his mind, but he just had yet to say it. Vegeta used a wooden support beam from the remains of a house Vegeta destroyed going super saiyan 2, second grade, (like how Broly looks, except super saiyan 2 instead of one,) as a crutch to try to stand up.

"Well, there is also a line between super saiyan 2 and super saiyan 3… I have just passed that also!"

Orochi, growled. The thing that was fighting for control re-emerged. Orochi felt numerous muscle spasms all across his body. Veins stuck out on his neck and chest. Impossible amounts of rage filled him, an unusual hatred of Vegeta and memories that were not his own began popping up, of Raditz's past. Orochi grabbed Raditz's left arm, hoping to control it. Vegeta witnessed Raditz's horrible transformation that he knew all too well. Vegeta had his own transformation like that also. One time, he dreamed of his father watching him lose to Goku, shaking his head in pity and disgrace. He remembered his father crowning Goku as the "new" prince of all saiyans, and let Krillin end his life.

He saw him squirm and wreath in agony, a battle within his own body. Vegeta's muscles were still maxed out, although he had summoned the inner strength to stand up.

"I have to stop this…"

Vegeta saw debris and the remains of a capsule house's wall hanging over him. Vegeta miraculously shot a weak blast that made the debris overhanging him topple over sending dust everywhere. When it settled, Raditz was there, with a different style of hair. His once jet black, wild saiyan hair vanished and somehow reformed into a light purple and blue color. (Broly has this hair in the movie) as it seemed, this was only furthering his ascension.

Vegeta let go of the support beam and wiped the dust of off the pavement and stood up.

"That was a stupid idea…"

Anger flown over his body, Orochi no longer in control, Raditz did not seem to even recognize him.

"Attack…and win….I AM NO WEAKLING!"

Vegeta's eyes sharply opened wider. Short, rhythmic waves of ki energy burst out of Raditz's body. Vegeta saw his muscle mass increase rapidly.

"That's it, Raditz! I'm taking you down!"

Vegeta's hair flowed in the wind, and Vegeta began harnessing all of his remaining strength into his body. His hair flowed faster and faster, and Vegeta yelled a mighty saiyan roar as His hair grew spiky and golden.

"Not enough! I can do this!"

Raditz's eyes grew dull, and both pupils in his eyes disappeared. In Raditz's mind, Orochi was flung back into the dark caverns...

Raditz walked towards Vegeta, shaking the ground even more than Vegeta was trying to transform into the ultimate level of super saiyan, super saiyan 3.

Vegeta's hair grew spikier and his body shook as his ki circled his body in the form of blue electricity. The wind picked up around the two. The wind continued growing. And growinng...Vegeta's voice grew deeper, and louder, the yelling was almost as loud as the wind that was whipping past Raditz's ears, The wind continued to pick up, the earth seemed to rotate slightly, but from the dust and miscellaneous objects flying around, not a soul could tell. The rumbling continued, the whirling and whiping could be compared to a level 5 hurricane, the elctricity followed in somewhat as a pattern as well.

Raditz stopped walking and took a few steps back, blinded and shocked as buildings far away toppled and debris and remaining capsule houses were flying around Vegeta in a whirlwind of massive, titanic power, his strength tripled past his original. Remaining pedestrians held on to the slightly stronger remaining structures as best they could, as some were not as lucky.

The sky darkened and the earth's plates around Vegeta slid and ground past each other, creating an earthquake of nearly unstoppable force.

Vegeta's hair began resembling Raditz's in appearance, but golden.

At the very last moment, Vegeta's posture suddenly straightened up, and everything stopped.

In amidst the chaos, a giant plate impaled Raditz's leg, and blood tricked down from his thigh to his shin, and into a small puddle near his boot. Raditz's brain was so confused and angry, and on the verge of collapsing, pain, love, sadness, and other things, emotions and feelings did not exist to him. The only thing that existed in his knowledge now was one thing: killing his enemy.

Vegeta slowly lifted his head, revealing the cost of going SS3. His eyebrows disappeared and his eyes blazed a furious turquoise.

'You are no longer the strongest saiyan Kakkarott. If I can't have that title for myself…'

Raditz madly dashed at the Saiyan prince with all his might.

'You'll just have to share it…'

Vegeta appeared to turn transparent and appeared on a surviving piece of a capsule house's wall. Raditz slid to a halt and looked down at his thigh. The plate in it was gone, and the wound was open.

"I'd put a bandage on that before it becomes infected. Heh."

Vegeta tossed the plate at the feet of Raditz.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR NOT?"

Vegeta disappeared again, and Raditz looked around himself, unaware that Vegeta was charging behind him, and Vegeta slammed Raditz to the ground and shot numerous, head sized balls of ki energy at him, each making a fizzing noise as it slammed into the remains of Raditz's shredded gi. Vegeta looked at his hands, and knelt down and pressed the pavement as lightly as he could with his thumb. Vegeta left a thumb sized hole on the dusty pavement, cracking most of it.

"This level…It's so strong! No wonder Kakkarott had trouble controlling it! How long did he say he could control it? I should hurry up…"

At the same time, Raditz was barely able to slam into Vegeta, causing him to fly all the way back into the Capsule corp.'s new, state of the art tower. Vegeta crashed through Bulma's office window at the top floor. Bulma cowered under her desk and her head peeked over it, sweating. Vegeta got up with little effort, and saw her peeking up at him.

"So, how was your day?"

Bulma ducked under her desk again and gave the thumbs up sign. Two large beams shot into the office via the hole Vegeta made, he ducked the first one but was hit in the face by the next, and it managed to create a small mark on his forehead.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised his head from the smoke of the furious ki ball and shot many ki blasts with his finger outside the window, unintentionally creating more holes. Outside, Raditz dodged them once, but they all came back and slammed unto his back, causing him to plummet down behind the compound smoking.

"I'm alright!"

Vegeta pushed a small amount of ki under his feet. But a small amount to a SS3 is actually a lot. Vegeta slammed through the roof of the compound, and soon regained control. Dust and concrete covered Vegeta and some of it got in his eye. Vegeta rubbed it vigorously and a small piece of concrete-like materialrubbed out.

'This form takes more control than I thought…'

Vegeta levitated as slowly as he could to Raditz's body

"You know…" Raditz hair turned back to normal and he sat up, with an aura shield shrowding him. Now free of the saiyans blind rage and fury, so helped by Vegeta, Orochi once again in control scanned his host for any further signs of revolt. There was none. He looked smugly up at the super saiyan. Useless cause, useless struggling, facing a complete massacre...

"You saiyans remind me of a tale from my past."

"Orochi…" Vegeta's hand straightened up, and launched many a ki blast at full strength at the shield. None had effect and bounced off of it, ricocheting on Orochi's miraculous shield defense. One and only one managed to get through before the shield closed completely and caught Raditz in the eye. Raditz's head snapped back, the seared flesh sizzling, his eye lid was burnt, and some of the left side of his face was bleeding also. He did not feel the pain. Only Raditz did.

Surprisingly, Orochi did not seem angry at all, in fact, he was calm, grinning. The smell of his flesh burning soon faded away…

"I once, in my many universe conquering adventures stumbled on one world in particular chock-full of wizards and paladins. And as any other, I completely destroyed its inhabitants... or at least the ones that remind me of those pitiful humans. Yes...I destroyed them all... all…but one that is. A young boy, not even 13, was dubbed "miracle" by his people; named so by his mastery of alchemy and magical arts at such a young age. He battled me, it seems like at least a hundredtimes, each ending in complete and total failure. And yet, I let him live. I gave him two choices: either fight me and die, or serve me and help me rule the universe, and allow him to find a way to restore his entire race and live peacefully without the treat of me attacking them, as payment for his earlier services."

The ki wound on his eye was closing up quickly. The skin was cooling rapidly and eyelid twitched.

Vegeta turned his head in disgust. "His choice?"

Raditz's body sat in a meditative position, regaining dead and burnt skin cells from the one-sided battle. Orochi was healing Raditz. It was obvious Orochi needed Raditz alive to complete his plan.

"The latter. I'm sure Freiza gave you a choice similar to this, did he not? Then it seems great minds think alike."

Vegeta clutched his fist in memories of an earlier time serving under an infamous tyrant whom was once feared by worlds across the entire quadrant. The mere mention of his name boiled hatred around him, making the whole area quake, even the Capsule corp. tower was showing signs of toppling over.

"You call torturing someone between destroying other planets and solar systems in hope of restoring their own brilliant? Do you even know how hard it is to make that decision? Well? For years he had us fooled from his idiotic lies, for years I bowed to the same wretched tyrant that destroyed my homeworld! do you know how that feels?"

This reminded Orochi himself of his encounter with the near extinction of his own race. The pain he must have felt...but...

"No. But I do know how it feels not having at least single member of your race alive. You see, _my _race suffered a fate far worse than death: non-existence. I watched as their molecules were torned from of them painfully, bones ripped from their skulls, beheaded, and after all of that pain, they were reborn again, which is quite a unique trait my people have, only to have the process repeated again and again by ONE HUMAN! He did not stop there, as he banished him into the infernal depths of nothingness. So, in conclusion, the pain of your and his people pale in comparison to mine, Vegeta. They only experienced pain once, and that was it. My people? Thousands upon thousands of times EACH! Compared to that one human, Freiza is an amateur when it comes to making people suffer."

Vegeta fell back from hearing the story, unsure if the demon told him a true story. A strong wind blew old newspapers and garbage fly into the air, swirling around the two.

"...I"

'How could one human harness so much power? Is he even telling the truth?'

Orochi grinned and finished healing Raditz's body. Dead skin cells were gone, bone marrow, and muscles re-generated with due to demonic energy. Strong, saiyan white blood cells took care of what Orochi had not bothered to heal. Raditz's bruised eye healed also.

"I'll see you in one year, Vegeta. One year."

Vegeta scowled. "You know when I said to Kakkarott that'd I wouldn't kill Raditz? I lied. I'll kill him if I have to Orochi. Believe that." Vegeta smiled a dark smile.

One final hellish grin, and Raditz dropped to the ground and the shield dissipated.

Vegeta slowly walked over to Raditz…and helped him up, over his shoulder. At the same time, Vegeta's hair returned to normal. He flew southeast towards the son residence.

Meanwhile…

Trunks sped through the air, letting the clouds hit his face, letting them cool his face. He had never flown this far by himself. He knew he was in trouble, but his mother was supposed to pick him up and drop him off well over an hour ago.

Besides, he could cover much more ground this way, and what could harm a super saiyan warrior? Thought Trunks.

A giant pterodactyl sped past Trunks, knocking him back. Trunks panicked and spun out of control but soon got his balance back.

"Hey, you dumb bird! The sky isn't yours!"

Just then, an airplane rose under trunks. Trunks flipped onto the top of the plane hearing the muffled voice of the captain speaking to the passengers. Trunks ran to the nose of the plane and jumped off. Inside, the captain and co-pilot saw Trunks do this through the window.

CO-PILOT: "Did you see that?"

The captain drunk a shot glass whole.

CAPTAIN: "Nope."

Trunks shot down full speed, a small, isolated capsule house came into view. Trunks increased speed even more, and landed gracefully at the son family's door step. He was about to knock, but instead saw Goten throwing punches and kicks at rapid, blinding speed. After a long time of doing so, he charged a kamehameha wave and shot it into the nearby woods. This leveled the trees and saplings it met. Trunks walked slowly towards Goku's second born son as he repeated the fighting pattern once more.

"Hey, Goten!"

Goten only ignored him as he continued the pattern once more.

"Hello! Over here!"

Goten charged yet another kamehameha wave.

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

Gohan turned his head and smiled at Trunks with a toothy grin. Trunks stepped back sweating.

"HA!"

Goten, at the last second, spun around and launched the turtle destruction beam at the other demi-saiyan. The beam seemed to turn the whole area a light bluish tone, and continued it's destructive path towards Trunks

"Uh-oh…"

Trunks entered his defensive position and stood his ground and let the wave hit him. Trunks was not nearly harmed by the wave, and looked up at Goten, in his battle position.

"So…It's like that, huh?"

Vegeta's son clutched his fists and started yelling loudly. Soon, he straightened up and his hair stood on end, blazing golden and spiky. Goten copied the older demi-saiyan, and followed suit and transformed into a super saiyan as well. They both madly dashed at each other at full strength. Super saiyan fists collided and sent shockwaves around the whole area. They both vanished, and even more shockwaves occurred in random places, where the demi-saiyans hands and feet met, and more power than speed.

Soon, they both appeared on the floor, attacking fiercely. Trunks practically owned the battle, with his strong, well placed jabs cutting into Goten's defense. Or so it seemed.

Goten ran back towards a nearby small mountain, and trunks pursued him, kicking up dust and grass. Goten kept running and cupped his palms together. An orb of ki accumulated in them and drain more than one fourth of his total amount of power. Goten looked behind his shoulder saw Trunks closing in on him. Goten smirked at this, and launched a large Kamehameha wave at the mountain, hitting it which destroyed a part of it, sending one boulder flying up into the air, and propelling Gohan in the opposite direction. With his hands still cupped, Goten lifted his foot and extended it. The Trunks now had too much momentum to stop. Goten's foot and Trunk's face were both on a collision course…

Later…

"It's still cheating, I tell you!" Trunks stared hatefully at the younger half blooded saiyan and pointed at him with fire in his eyes.

"No it's not." Goten crossed his arms and turned away from him, head up. "Your just mad cuz I outwitted you! Besides, I was the first to get a clean shot."

"I don't care! It's still cheating. You only cheated cuz you knew you can't beat me!" Trunks started rubbing his red, sore cheek. The younger saiyan was getting a lot stronger back when they last spared, and obviously growing up as well.

Goten snapped back furiously, gritting his teeth.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's start round two, so I can beat you again. Winner gets bragging rights, and loser has to listen!"

Trunks unleashed the golden power of the super saiyan hidden deep inside him. His hair stood on end and flashed golden and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Right!"

Just when they were about to attack each other, boulder from the mountain Goten shot the beam at landed on him. Trunks saw Goten's limp hand peeking out from the boulder and yelled loudly and started running in circles. "I am SO gonna get grounded for this! Goten's dad is gonna kill me!" Trunks could see it already…

"You did what?"

Goku suddenly grew 50 ft tall and towered over Trunks, who cowered in a ball near a rock in a dark place, where the sky and clouds were blood red.

"But I-"

Ignoring Trunks, Goku cupped his hands and began charging a kamehameha wave.

"No! We were just fighting and this big rock just flattened him!"

Goku shook his head and was nearly done charging the preposterously large beam at his side.

"How dare you lie about something like that?"

Trunks shook his head, flinging sweat everywhere.

"But I'm not lying! You have to believe me Mr. Goku-son! We-"

Te beam shut out Trunk's last words…

Or…

"No! No! No! I'm too young to die!"

Trunks suddenly stopped. He heard a faint laugh, growing and growing. Trunks jumped as he saw Goten's hand making claw marks in the soft dirt.

"I am zombie-Goten! I want to feast on your small brain!"

The boulder flew off in to the sky as a green Goten with his jaw hanging to the side lurched towards Trunks with a broken leg…

Trunks grimaced at the hundreds of possibilities and consequences. He rushed over to the younger, seemingly crushed child and rolled the bolder off of him and shook him, crying and yelling: "You can't die! I'd get in so much trouble! I'd get grounded for months!" Trunks thought of running away to the house without his mother's knowledge. "A year! I'll be grounded for a year!"

Trunks heard him laugh and saw him smile, not at all hurt by the one measly rock. Putting two and two together, he hit the child on the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt! ...Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Trunks folded his arms.

"Shut up Goten, I could've gotten in a lot of trouble!"

Trunks thought a second stopped frowning and smiled.

"Besides…I just won this round, so you shouldn't be laughing at me, weakling."

Gohan stopped laughing and scratched his head.

"What? How do you figure that?"

Trunks grinned devilishly and rubbed his hands.

"It just happened, don't you remember? It was just a second ago."

"What you talking 'bout, Willis?" (Ha! Garry Coleman! Man, I love different strokes.)

Trunks turned around and gave the victory sign. "When I pounded you on the head, stupid! Technically, since the match already started when the big rock smashed you, when I hit you on the head, that counts as an attack. And since you said 'Ow' it must've hurt."

"That's no fair!"

Trunks folded his arms once again.

"Life isn't fair Goten. It's a tie, so this last match will finish it."

Not far away, Vegeta sat on top of Goku's house. He had long ago laid Raditz near the front door, rung the door bell, and explained to Goku what had happened. Goku had asked if he had dropped Trunks off or not. Vegeta didn't know that Trunks was there, but he replied that he did nonetheless. He had been there since right when Goten had won the first match. And from what his super-sensitive Saiyan ears picked up, they were tied. At the edge of his seat, (the roof,) Vegeta was looking on excitedly, even if it was only sparing match.

The two disappeared again, and only two blurs could be seen, bouncing, colliding, and leaving trails of ki like a comet would of fire, and sometimes blasting each other away. But meanwhile, on the ground, craters appeared under them where they collided. There seemed no end to this furious battle, but it seemed Trunks was on the grand offensive drive.

Vegeta took in a worried breath.

'No Trunks, you're only focusing on power! That's how you made your first mistake! He's leading you in to something, focus!'

Vegeta stood up, quietly yelling cheers and complaints at his son.

(If you ever saw how fathers act at when their son is on the field, there is always one sport's crazed dad that acts like this.)

Goten was being drove to the front of a tall, pillar-like mountain. His lure working so far, he used his ki to push up dirt and sand up from the ground to form a make-shift smokescreen to blind Trunks just as he was at the base of the mountain. He pushed ki under himself again this time using it flying up the mountain, but also unintentionally clearing away most of it. Trunks himself cleared away the rest of dust with is own ki. Goten looked down on him from above.

'Take the bait…'

Trunks flew up in pursuit of Goten, leaving another white-hot tail of ki.

'Yes! Score!'

Goten landed on the top of the mountain and lifted up his hand, using a larger portion of his strength than his Kamehameha wave did, he made a large ball of ki energy. The ball was so big (to him) it almost hurt trying to keep it in the air.

Trunks was still climbing his way up the mountain, unaware of Goten's plan.

'Almost there…'

The small son of Goku peereddownward, careful not to let Trunks see him or the giant blast he had suspended over his head. He would need to time this juust right...but...

So far, so good, right?

'Your not gonna win this one, Goten!'

Goten saw the tip of Trunks hair and Trunks saw Goten fire the blast. The blast exploded prematurely on the tip of the mountain, no, it did not hit Trunks, bit it made him stagger away, losing his balance and control, he fell down to the grassy plains at the base of the mountains. The blast also destroyed the top of the mountain, making it shatter and making him fall down also. They both landed on their feet however, Trunks was in front of Goten, and Goten had his back towards the mountain.

"Gotcha."

Before Goten could gather himself, Trunks fired many, many, streaming ki blasts at him, at rapid, blazing speed. Trunks held out his hands, and started doing a series of complicated moves at even a greater speed, that would bewilder even the greatest of jujitsu masters. "Burning…"

Trunks Held out his hands in a spade like gesture, his hands grew white and strong with chi…

"Attack!"

Just then, a spectacular dark orange ball jet out of the spade and into the dust near the base of the mountain where Goten had previously landed. Finally having enough, the mountain split apart into different sections, as if it were banana peel.

Trunks sighed; the tension was building up each match until finally, he won. Pfft. Right. It didn't end there. Goten emerged from the dust cloud like a phoenix from flames and jetted towards Trunks feet first. Trunks, baffled, quickly leaned back, to avert the incoming jet-kick. Goten skidded behind Trunks, and they both enter the battle stances again.

Vegeta, grabbed at his chest, relieved that his son did not fall into his greatest rival's son's ploy. But sadly, none of the ki blasts _his _son threw met their mark, and therefore did not count as a clear hit. Caught up in the excitement as well, Vegeta looked on at the young demi-saiyan spar battle.

Trunks yelled a powerful banshee yell, knocking Goten back, setting him up for a high kick, but Goten, mocking Trunks leaned back and dodged the could-have-been-fatal attack. Goten back-flipped in the air, and while in mid-air he saw Vegeta and Vegeta saw him. Trunks used Goten's lack of attention and charged at him yelling loudly. Goten held his arms out in front him hailing Trunks to stop.

"Wait, I saw your dad! He was on top of the house!"

Goten turned and pointed to the top of the roof, but there was no Vegeta. Trunks looked also and saw nothing and he frowned and jumped away.

"Naw. No way! I'm not falling for any of your tricks again."

Vegeta looked from the side of the house away from view.

Trunks lunged forward at Goten and swung rapidly. Goten blocked all of the hits but was still looking at the roof, and caught of guard by Trunks, who was only focusing on the battle, he was hit with a very powerful left hook. Trunks watched Goten fall to the ground and threw his hands up in celebration. "Yes! I won! I won! Ha! Ha!"

Vegeta took in a deep breath and sighed out of relief. Above all, he was proud of his son. It seemed that Goten and Trunks were equal now, somehow, determined to be as strong as his father, and surpass his friend _and_ nemesis. Goten sulked on the ground and hit the dirt with his fists, but soon got over it, and began searching around the house. Vegeta ducked away, hidden from sight just as Goten came around the corner. Goten scratched his head and didn't see foot prints of any kind.

'That was strange…I sure hope it wasn't a ghost…'

Goten shuddered at the thought of a ghost lingering around the house.

'No way! Nothing could get near here without my dad knowing…'

Trunks grinned and saw Goten running around the house. "So uh… did you find anything?"

Goten dizzily stopped and saw three of Trunks. "No, I just got dizzy."

Trunks rolled his eyes and alighted near the worried half-blood near the back of the house. Near the front of the house where Vegeta was hiding, he emerged from his hiding place and flew away to west city. "See? I told you there was nothing here. That's why you lost. You big, fat, loser. Ha! Ha! I won!"

Goten hung his head and trudged to the front door. Trunks quietly yelled at his friend. "No, let's go through the back, Goten! I don't want your dad or mom to know I was here."

Goten looked up and followed Trunks to the back door. Goku, looked trough the window and thought to himself: 'I wonder why Goten hesitated right in the middle of the match? Hmm…maybe he lacks focus…'

The duo went through the hallway and saw an open door. There lay Raditz on a bed with a senzu bean bag next to him. Trunks and Goten sneakily tiptoed over to him and opened the bag. Trunks took out a single beam and broke it in half. He tossed one half towards Goten, who caught it and swallowed it whole, he nearly choked, but he managed to get it down. Trunks smiled and whispered. "Next time chew it you idiot!" Goten scratched the back of his head and smiled, blushing. Trunks looked at the menacing build of Raditz. 'If Raditz was smaller than that Nappa, boy I'd hate to see him.'

Trunks stood with his hands at his hips, and his chest out. "Um…Uh…I-I ch-challenge y-you to a duel of saiyan power. D-do you accept?" Raditz opened one eye and looked at the half-blood.

"You want to what?"

Trunks was frozen still.

"Fight you!"

Raditz sat up. He rubbed his temple violently, his already sinsitive ears felt like they were on fire from all of the noise...every sound including his own breath made his head throb...and why were those kids still moving even though he knew that they were standing still?

...Damn. he had a freaking hangover.

The only thing he could remember was breaking that annoying dude's collar bone and flying to Kakkarott's house…And from the looks of it; he made it back in one piece. He saw some of those mysterious healing beans near him also.

"Wait…aren't you Ka-" Raditz thought a split second.

There were two Kakkarott's; Goku, and the version he saw only during unconsciousness. What should he call the one here? "I mean, you are my brother's son, are you not?"

Trunks took a step back, sweating. "My dad had a brother?"

Raditz picked up the bag and examined it. He took out a bean and did not see anything special about it. He placed it back and looked at Trunks right when he said it.

"No, I mean him, next to you."

Goten look puzzled. "You mean, you are _my_ uncle?" Trunks shook Goten by his shoulders.

"He was your uncle this whole time? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know either!"

Raditz divided Goten and Trunks apart and pulled them up by their shirts to his eye level.

"Never mind that now. So tell me, young prince, what was that part about you wanting to duel me again?"

Trunks pulled himself away from the confusion.

"You said I wasn't a full-blooded saiyan!"

Raditz shrugged and set them down by their shirts.

"Well…your not."

Trunks slowly powered up and let his anger pour out. He felt a vein pop out of his forehead.

"Yes, I am!"

Raditz crocked an evil and sly smile.

"Think about it, your mom, from what I heard, smelled, and sensed, is all human, correct? And your father is the price of all saiyans, so that must automatically make him saiyan, correct? So they both get together and well, you know the rest right?"

Trunks and Goten shrugged.

"No? I don't believe they didn't tell you both yet…"

Goten tugged Raditz's pant leg in excitement.

"Tell us what?"

"Well…they both go to this scrap yard that this demon seamstress owns for used human body parts."

Trunks and Goten started sweating.

"They have every body part you can imagine, eyeballs, ears, toes, fingernails with no fingers; they even have hair, and scalps."

Goten covered his eyes and ears. Trunks thought a second.

"Wait a second…If this seamstress sews us up, why can't we see where she sewed us up? How does she do it?"

Raditz lay back to the window, flexing his shoulders.

"Well, this is no ordinary seamstress. She's the best in this whole universe. She does such a good job; no human eye, microscope, or even a keen saiyan bowman's eye can see her stitches."

Goten looked at Trunks frozen in front of Raditz.

"Shut you up, didn't it?"

Raditz continued his bone-chilling story: "They say that she makes deals with the families of dead people, buying the bodies for money, with her keeping the bodies, fixing them, so if there is a mangled corpse, she can fix him up, good as new. They also say that whoever's body parts you are made out of depicts your attitude. On my father side of the family, they say that my great, great, great grandfather, Hayeden was cursed by the demon for selling her a fake corpse, to forever see the dead people that everyone is made of along with that same person. So in other words, every child with any trace of my great, great, great, grandpa's blood in them can see who your body is made of."

Trunks stood wide eyed, mouth dropped and awestruck after hearing the story. Goten, the complete opposite, was fascinated.

"Who? Who am I made of, Uncle Raditz?"

Raditz acted like he was squinting at someone next to Goten.

"Well, you made from a heroic adventurer, who sailed all across the world, fighting pirates, doing good deeds, and got ridiculous amounts of gold in return of defeating a dragon 40 times his own weight with only an old, rusty, chipped and broken dagger.

Trunks stopped being afraid, and smiled.

"Wow! That's awesome! Who was I made of?"

Raditz squinted again and looked besides Trunks. Trunks looked to his left also, but saw nothing. 'Of course I can't see anything! I'm not on Goten's side of the family… Wait!'

"Hey, why can't Goten see the dead people?"

"His dad got hit on the back of his head when he was a child. He lost his memory, and his ability to see them, and he became a totally different person, and making every child he has loose the ability as well."

Raditz began to sweat. He dodged a gigantic bullet there…

"No more interruptions! Well then young prince, you were made from a powerful warrior-king, who defeated his enemies before they had time to crap their pants upon seeing him. One time, they said he defeated 2 armies in a triple threat battle simultaneously. He also defeated an armada with 4 times as many men with his own fleet in less than half an hour.

Trunks grabbed his forearm. "No way! That's so cool!" Goten used an imaginary dagger to cut the head off an imaginary dragon. "That's awesome!"

Raditz woozily got up and sat in a chair. "You two won't believe this, but I actually heard a story about these two. Since Goten is my nephew, I start with him first."

Trunks hit Goten lightly on the shoulder. "Lucky…"

Raditz began this short tale: "Well, let me tell you of one of his best victories; once, there was a pirate that terrorized a nearby village he was resting in with his crew: Nom, Yet, and Yueron. He sailed out to the giant ship armed with three things: a heavy, large kunai, a barrel full of bombs, and his trusty, chipped, broken dagger. They didn't see him because his ship was so small. He used a heavy kunai to hook his boat to the ship, he hauled the barrel with his dagger in his pocket, killed all of the pirates on the bottom floor of this gigantic vessel without so much as a whisper, and started to take out the bombs when he thought: "Why bother to light them all, when only one can set them off for me?" He put all of the bombs in a line going to the stairs, lit the bomb with the longest fuse, and ran to the top with all his speed, not killing a single pirate. He makes them all follow him to the top, and jumps off to the side into the boat, unhooks the kunai, and rows back to the shore. The captain looks at him, and says: "Are you a fool? Now were only going to follow you and kill you! "He yells back: no, _you_ must be crazy! You can't follow me with half a boat!" The pirates all laugh just when a small explosion is heard, and more explosions occur until it blows the lower half of the ship clean off. All the pirates fall into the ocean one by one and are eaten by sharks, with the exception of the captain himself. Luckily for the captain, the sharks were full, and they swam off with full stomachs.He cuts off the chain of the kunai with the rusty old dagger, and throws out the chain, letting the captain grab it, so he can row them both to shore. On shore, the people thank him, and put the pirate in chains. he famed hunter begs him not to kill the pirate, because he wants him to join his band of adventurers, like a form of rehabilitation. The pirate thanks him, but after he's out of the chains, he takes out a dagger and tries to stab him. He quickly takes out the dagger, and cuts off the blade. He finds it in his heart to forgive him, and gives him a second chance, but all pirates hate being pitied, so he takes out another dagger, and He does the same as before. The ever generous Hunter gives him a final, third chance. The pirate is furious now, and pulls out a gun. He shoots the ladin the back, and finally ends his life. They say thousands and thousands of people went to his funeral, because he helped and loved so many people. What is the moral of this story? the good dont always win..."

The two jumped up and down, but sat back down, so excited from hearing the fantastic story, Trunks completely forgot his royal duel waiting to hear the next story, Trunks asked:

"Tell mine!"

Raditz lay face down on the pillow in the bed, snoring. Raditz's head, still buried in the pillow lazily snored: "Lung cancer…"

They both ran outside, pretending to be their individual characters. Goten stepped in front of the door arms crossed focused on Raditz. He was there the whole time.

"Heh. You're a great liar."

Raditz looked up at him, not even the slightest worried.

"It's what I do."

"I should've guessed you'd say something like that..."

Raditz lay back down.

"Whatever."

Gohan took a glance at the demon sword, but directed his line of sight directly back at the saiyan who he hated so. It was because of that damn thing that he couldnt kill him. He did'nt deserve another breath...but still, he inhaledthe same air that his brother did...that scared him.

"It seems I can't kill you now, so I guess I just have to kill you after I kill Orochi."

Raditz started laughing and he sat back up.

"YOU kill Orochi? This god damn thing's been living inside of my body without me knowing, making me ruin the one chance I have to start over again, and making me go insane, making me attack my prince and cause his nearly inevitable rebirth. No. Not you, not your father. Not even Vegeta. I'll kill this thing…myself…"

* * *

AN: And that's it, you guys. Believe it or not, I got Sha'Ky's name from Sha'a Gi, a Star Wars character that was pretty funny to look at. Sha'Ky does not look like him in the fic. In fact, he's completely different, in mood and in appearance. Sha'a Gi, Shaggy, Sha'Ky, Shaky, get it? You will. You will... The link to the profile of Sha'a Gi will be posted also. Don't let me get away with typos! Don't be afraid to show me my mistakes, it only makes me stronger as a writer. I redo Chap's when I have a chance, so re-read to see the changes I've made. Damn, this was one long chap. Thanks for hanging around and waiting, guys. 


	11. Welcome back, Raditz! Ch10

**Welcome Back Raditz!**

**Chapter: 11- Truth**

Okay. I'm a liar.

I love sarcasm and I'm one annoying bastard.

DEAL WITH IT.

I like anime, but I'll never dress up as someone I know in my right mind doesn't even exist. I'm not a member of the famed anime cult, computer cult, or geek cult.

I just like anime.

But, and this goes out to all the people I hate,

FUCK YOU. This fic is going uncensored because I hate the FCC.

It sucks.

But I'm sure you don't care about my beliefs. All you want is to see my fic. I haven't been back here in a while because it sucks. Anyway, here's the damn thing.

Enjoy, you sick bastard.

**2 and one half months later:**

Lightening. Thunder. Heavy rain. Newscasters for the area specifically said to expect and prepare for flash floods.

It was Raditz's birthday, but he told no one of this, not even his little brother.

Raditz marched through the 12 inches of mud, rainwater and debris on the way back to Chi-Chi's, carrying the sword, in a black jacket-hoodie and a white wife-beater, baggy black jeans and a cross necklace. On his back was about 500 lbs of firewood in a sack.

Good thing Piccolo predicted the flood before the machines did.

The rain was cold as hell. Over the month, Raditz's behavior changed drastically.

He played vigilante around the cities without much of a care.

He mainly targeted puissant thugs and rapists.

South City became a hellhole over the months, tabloids and scandals raged over and over about Capsule Corp.'s president, Bulma, supposedly having connections with Raditz, whom had killed about 4 news reporters in the little "incident" involving him and a certain Saiyan prince.

The deaths of innocent people on his conscience made him a different man, especially in the last few weeks.

Raditz silently opened the door, which didn't help much, as loud thunderclaps made many things inaudible, including the TV, in which Gohan, and Chi-Chi were sitting in the room watching, for breaking coverage of the news as it happened.

They both gave him strange looks as he dropped the bag on the floor and took off his hood revealing his newly cut hair that was already starting to grow back.

He particularly looked at Gohan during the tense moment.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Gohan jumped up but before he could do anything, Goku busted the door open letting water and mud fill the floor of the room.

Now all eyes were on him, as he too dropped an equally heavy bag on the floor.

He had a big grin on his face, as he usually did.

Gohan turned back to Raditz, or rather, where he was.

Raditz, in his room began uttering some cuss words and other nonsense as he kneeled down on the floor, unsheathed his masamune, and held with two hands flat, as if giving it as an offering.

The sword radiated a vibrant glow of green, as did Raditz.

His muscles tensed, veins grew on his forehead, and his eyes turned white.

The next day, Raditz awoke to the smell of chi-chi's cooking and the low hum of his weapon.

Without much thought, he jumped out of the window and started walking towards Mt. Pauzu, when of course he could've flown.

Goku started to walk up to him as he seemed to quicken his pace.

"Wait!"

Raditz scratched his ears and pretended to not listen.

Goku ran up, cocked his hand back, and punched him in the back of his skull.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Raditz grabbed the sore area, and hit Goku with a small energy beam in the nuts.

Goku also grabbed his "vulnerable point" while Raditz laughed and after an episode of pain, Goku did also.

"Where are you going?

"…To the mountains to train again." He turned his head and nodded to the direction of the mountain.

Goku scratched his head and seemed worried.

"Why there? You've been going there a lot lately."

"The cold air, high elevation, its remote and private. Well…it used to be private."

Goku let out a brief sigh.

"You're never going to forgive him, are you?"

"Nope."

With that, Raditz flew away. Though he wanted to climb, it seemed he was running out of time.

Goku merely shrugged it off and walked back towards the house.

Raditz landed softly on the soft land near the middle of the mountain, and frantically started to search for something.

Giving up, Raditz started to turn around, and was face to neck with a giant dog like demon, drooling and baring his fangs.

"What did I say about that? Bad boy, sneaking up on me like that."

Raditz jokingly gave a wag of his finger to the demon.

"Raditz, you must train. You aren't even close to the next level of Super Saiyan yet. If were to have any chance to defeat--"

"I'm not?"

Raditz, without much hesitation ascended to the second level of super Saiyan, hair turned a tone of mighty golden, waves of air surrounding him in a blaze of fury. The cloth that was holding his hair back snapped and flew off in the wind.

"Good. I've underestimated you. You're going along a lot faster than I expected. The thought that you accomplished this all by yourself overwhelms me with pride."

Raditz bit his lip and powered down. The serious glow of his eyes let him know that he was on to him.

"Come on, I've figured it out already! If I draw power from the sword, that means I'm taking AWAY from its power and ADDING it to my own, right? So therefore, I got this thing won already! That's why I haven't been training like I have been. Relax."

Raditz sat on a rock and threw a stick at some curious small dinosaurs that came when they heard the rumble of the transformation.

"What you're doing is dangerous. It could jeopardize the entire fight as we know it. You're not just drawing strength from the sword you're also--"

"Would you please just let me handle this? I'm a grown man, alright? I know how to handle power, ok? And try to hold off the grim reaper for a little while longer. I got attacked yesterday and they almost got me. You know I can't kill them."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! They aren't among the living like you and I. I had to lie my way down here, which wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. And you aren't my master so don't give me orders like you are. But heed my warning, if you continue to draw power from that sword, you'll also draw evil energies and malicious power from summoned demons of long ago. Take care on exactly how much you take from it, and be cautious of how you act. It changes your personality, and drastically so. So please, DO NOT FUCK UP!"

Raditz sensed a power nearby closing in fast.

"HIDE."

Raditz zoomed through the air top speed on his way towards W city, as Gohan landed on the ground where Raditz was. The same cloth that was holding his hair back then gently landed on his foot. He picked it up and clutched it with a vice grip.

"He's…at the next level already?"

WEST CITY

**Not long after:**

Raditz had landed far out of town and walked in, covertly. He had to alter his image after "the massacre" of the civilians and news people, much to his dismay.

On a bench he saw Yamcha, sitting on a bench, gray jacket, olive drab jeans, and a blue T shirt and blue and gray all star converse shoes.

He seemed a little depressed.

This made Raditz seem happy.

He walked behind him whilst he was still sitting and deepened his voice.

"Give me your money or you die."

Without looking back, he gave Raditz the finger.

"I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are. I'm not feeling so good so just do me a favor and fuck off."

"Wrong answer."

Raditz made a slow, hard swing towards Yamcha, who guarded himself with his forearm, completely blocking the attack. He looked back with a toothy frown and noticed his would-be mugger as Raditz.

His frown turned to a smile as Raditz walked around and sat down with him.

"What's with you?"

"Other than you, frying my money and making me stone broke nothing. I'm sure something worse is pissing you off though."

Raditz slowly nodded.

"Yeah, it's Piccolo. He "happened" to find my training spot and found out that I was a Super Saiyan."

Yamcha seemed perplexed.

"Forgive my rudeness, but uh…so?"

"You don't get it. Normally I'd be fine with it, but the bastard followed me to my spot, and sat there like he was some kind of stalker, and watched me. He didn't even say anything. To make it worse, he told Gohan and Gohan told Goku, Goku told Vegeta and now they're all on my case and asking me how I progressed in training every time I meet them,"

"Well…look at it from their POV. If you're not strong enough, the world is fucking doomed. Goku and Vegeta AND Gohan won't be able to kill him alone. They need YOU. The sword is the only thing that seemed to put a stop to him. Otherwise he'd just rise like a phoenix and rain down sulfur and brimstone again, am I right?"

"Sure. It just seemed to me like they don't think I'm strong enough to GET stronger, so they think I need extra help just because I was weaker back then."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Cigarette?"

Yamcha pulled out a cigarette carton and offered him one. Raditz shook his head, so Yamcha got one out and lit it.

"You do?"

"Sure. I was the weakest human for a while, and the other guys flew right past me like it was nothing. And look whose shadow I'm in. Krillin! Krillin's shadow! I'm twice as tall as him, and I'm in his shadow? That's fucked up. The guy's a freaking troll and he benches a ton or two more than me. I think its steroids. That's the only reason he got some hair on his head if you ask me. In a few months, I bet he's going to develop a boob. Just you watch."

Needless to say, Raditz laughed his ass off. Talking to Yamcha was a good pick me up. The two had shared a sense of humor no one else really had.

"Well, you still got to forgive him one of these days. I mean, hell, I'm still steamed at Vegeta, and at least before I die I'd like to settle things one way or another. Shake his hand or something. I guess it isn't completely his fault for being a selfish pissant."

This made Raditz chuckle.

"Don't forget a stubborn asshole."

"Indeed."

"Well, you made me feel better. It's good to know I'm not the most miserable person in the world who has a miserable life. Thanks. See you later."

Raditz walked off into the sunset.

Not long after, a young woman caught Yamcha's eye and vice versa. She gave him a wink and she walked off out of the park.

Yamcha smiled, threw down his cigarette and stomped on it and walked the same direction she was.

Near Chi-Chi's, in the woods, Raditz found himself surrounded by robed skeleton figures with sickles in a pretty much open space.

"Great…now where is he?"

Expecting Orochi's brother to come out any minute, Raditz did not put his hands up to guard himself.

The same skeleton figure that haunted him in hell was now once again staring him in the face.

He extended one hand, expecting Raditz to give up the sword. Instead, he threw the sword directly above him in the air and swung at him, and he dodged with extreme nimbleness, and directed his gang to attack.

One of the members swung at him, and Raditz grabbed the sickle, took it from him, and, hit him between the eyes with the other end.

When 13 more lunged at him in an arrow formation, he ran towards them head on towards the one in the direct middle of the formation, the boss, sickle in hand.

Between them, the demon Raditz was speaking to some hours ago appeared, and sent the leader reeling with a strong punch to the face. The others broke the formation, and focused on the demon, by tackling him all at once.

He knocked a couple of the grunts off of him, but they only kept coming out of nowhere, almost 22 of them were now attacking him at once.

"Go, Raditz!"

Ignoring him, Raditz charged into the battle, grabbing the sword as it fell from the sky down towards him, with both the sword and the sickle in his hands, he knocked some of the grunts off of his bigger and harrier ally.

"I told you I could handle this."

The dog demon, whom was Orochi's brother, now had most of his outfit torn from his torso, and was bleeding profusely until the gashes quickly healed themselves.

The foot soldiers that survived the onslaught retreated into one large crowd, so as they could all attack together.

"Yeah, but I want to test something out."

Raditz plunged the sword into the soft ground, and soon, without warning, the ground collapsed from beneath the horde, and all of them, including the boss went under the earth, under tons of rock and rubble.

"Nice trick, but it only stalled them. You can't let them follow you back to the house. We have to destroy them here or else they'll keep coming."

"Yeah, I know. This is it…"

The boss' eerie skeleton hand weakly rose from the crater, along with most of the other specters.

Not waiting for them to fully emerge, Raditz and the demon both began to savagely attack them, rather unfairly.

Shortly after, only torn robes and fragments of skeletons were left in a smoking crater. To make sure, Raditz blasted the crater with an even stronger blast.

"I was actually hoping for a much better fight than this. But they will come back, right?"

Raditz threw the sickle into the crater, which stood erect as an ominous grave marker.

"You actually want to be on edge, in danger of being attacked at any moment without any hope of destroying them, at least without my help?"

"Well, it made my day more interesting."

They descended to the ground, and Raditz made his way towards the house whilst Azaichi went the other way.

"Thank you."

Raditz paused and looked back, but nothing was there, but the sickle, and the night air, quiet and cold.

Raditz was again at the window, trying to absorb more power from the sword, but suddenly he stopped, and started to shake.

The sword seemed to take energy away from him, his muscles were starting to slim slightly, he seemed to grow shorter, and his body began to smoke and he gritted his teeth. He threw the sword away from him, and looked at his left palm, with sores and burns.

The next day, he went to Goku's room, where he was doing push-ups. He stopped and looked at Raditz.

"Did—did you get shorter? And weaker?"

Raditz slowly nodded. He threw the sword towards the ground.

"It….took it away…my power I mean. Not all of it, but…a lot. Hell, that's what I get for trying to take the easy way out, right?"

"Yep. You deserve it you lazy fool. I told you to be careful."

"Yeah, lets go train."

The two exited the house, towards the mountain Goku grew up on. Goku was about to fly up, as was Raditz, but they both stopped and began to climb.

'It couldn't hurt.'

A.N.: Sucks to end it this way, huh?


End file.
